


Club Katya

by AnnieLoveHappens



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, Trixya - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I.Q. Kitty Trixie Mattel, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, Russian Katya Zamolodchikova, Shameless Smut, Smut, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 38,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieLoveHappens/pseuds/AnnieLoveHappens
Summary: Trixie had tried so hard to make it on her own, tried to sing wherever they'd let her, tried to make ends meet.But money was running out, going back home wasn't an option, and so she found herself standing in front of her last resort;Club Katya
Relationships: Trixie Mattel & Katya Zamolodchikova, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	1. Prologue

_Another plate against the wall._

_Another slur thrown at her._

_And then, for the first time;_

_A shotgun aimed straight at her head._

_She didn't have time to think, she just grabbed the book next to her and hit his head as hard as she could._

_She ran upstairs, her blonde curls bouncing prettily as if nothing was wrong._

_In reality everything was wrong._

_Her stepdad was violent and a drunk, her mom was ignorant and judgemental, and her real dad was out of the picture before Trixie was even born._

_She needed to leave._

_There was no other choice._

_She had to leave now._

_She threw all her important possessions and clothes in a small suitcase, grabbed her guitar case, and fetched the money she had saved up from under the loose floorboard in her room._

_It was almost too easy to pack. There was her life, her entire life, stuffed in a tiny, pink suitcase._

_What a sad life it must have been._

_Goodbye Milwaukee._

3 years had passed since then.

She had left Milwaukee for Boston, and many other towns in between.

Now her hair was cotton candy pink, most her clothes worn out, her jewellery sold.

The contents of her tiny, pink suitcase had at least been cut in half, and her guitar, the guitar which had gotten her through so many dark times was now gone too.

Trixie had tried so hard to make it on her own, tried to sing wherever they'd let her, tried to make ends meet. But money was running out, going back home wasn't an option, and so she found herself standing in front of her last resort; Club Katya.


	2. Lost Innocence

_**Katya** _

Katya didn't know what to think when the young girl entered the club. She looked too innocent for this world with her yellow and black checkered, short dress and light pink hair. But then again, so had most of Katya's colleagues been when they first entered the club.

She couldn't tell what it was, but something about this girl made Katya want to protect her, or at least make sure that she didn't end up somewhere far worse than at Club Katya.

Yes, the club was hers, however she still danced herself. Katya was popular among their clientele so her dancing was good for business. It also made some of the girls feel more comfortable because Katya never seemed above the others.

She did her best to make the club a safe working environment, in her early days she had met too many employers who swore it was only a strip club but in reality forced their girls to sleep with customers. Katya would have non of that here. This was dancing only, on stage, on the floor, or in private shows, but it was never sex, that was strictly forbidden.

"Welcome to Club Katya, I am your host; Katya. Really, it's Yekatherina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, but everyone says Katya. " She said brightly to the young, lost girl in front of her, her russian accent slightly thicker than usual. She knew the girl was looking for a job, she knew the look of desperation too well. It was the same look she had when she first came from Russia and tried to get employment in the US.

"Hi.. ehm .. I'm Be-beatrice Mattel, but I mostly go by Trixie." The girl said shyly shaking Katya's hand in greeting. Katya almost cooed at how adorable Trixie was, her shyness brought redness to her cheeks and her voice was soft and sweet making her look almost childlike.

She definitively didn't belong here, but Katya knew that she would just go somewhere else if she was turned away, she had seen it happen too many times before.

"Nice to meet you, Trixie. Now, I'm gonna be bold and assume that you are looking for a job." Katya said honestly, trying to show that there was no judgement, only understanding.

"Ehm...yeah..yes, I need a job. I think I'm a...decent dancer, I did cheerleading in school so I can at least move." She said trying to convince the older woman

"Don't worry, I don't expect perfection from anyone here. The girls usually start as waitresses and do some floor work, and then improve over time and work their way up to stage dancing. The stage is the main show, so I like to keep it as professional as possible. But if you've done cheer you should be fine, I did gymnastics myself back in the day." Katya said kindly.

"Oh really? That's so cool!" Trixie beamed, seeming to forget her unfortunate circumstance for a while.

"Yeah, I loved it a lot. Anyways, I'd be happy to have you here, I just need to see some ID that shows that you are at least 21 and you need to be aware that this is purely a strip club. No matter what anyone says or tries to claim, any form of prostitution is strictly forbidden. I want my employees safe, and I'd rather pay everyone more than have them turn to that. If there's an issue you contact security right away, if you're in a private room there's an emergency button on the wall which will alert security to come to your aid. All the girls get a weekly salary and everyone keeps their tips of course." Katya explained. She could see Trixie visibly relax which made Katya smile warmly.

"Oh wow, I'm happy I went here now. I first only went here because I heard the owner was female and I feel more comfortable working under a woman, but I'm really thankful that you have such strict rules, I didn't expect to feel this safe here. And yeah I'm 21, here's my ID." Trixie stated and handed her ID over to Katya. Katya was pleased to see that everything was in order. Trixie was young, but luckily not too young for the club. Many other clubs allowed girls under 21, some even allowed minors, therefor Katya always worried when she had to send a young girl away.

"Great, everything's in order then. Do you have any clothes for this by the way?" Katya asked. Trixie shook her head, she had figured she'd just use her underwear, but Katya's club seemed pretty high end so maybe that wasn't enough?

"Don't worry милая, we'll sort you out. Follow me and we'll find you something." Katya stated leading Trixie to a room filled with lingerie, robes, dresses, heels, costumes, and makeup.

"Wow, this is fancy." Trixie said in awe at all the outfits. There were multiple sizes of everything, and most of it was brand new.

"I like to keep a certain standard here and most girls can't afford fancy lingerie right away so I made this closet as a way to give everyone a start-up kit of sorts." Katya explained, slightly embarrassed for some reason. Trixie looked over the outfits touching some of them, seeming almost mesmerized.

"I've never owned anything like this..." She whispered out.

"Do you see anything you like, or would you like my recommendations?" Katya asked.

"I'd like to hear your recommendations." Trixie said quietly. Katya quickly started making her way through the closet, guessing Trixie's sizes, but feeling fairly confident based on experience, and making a pile of everything she wanted Trixie to consider. She layed them out in little outfits so Trixie could envision herself in them easier. She mostly picked cute and innocent looking clothes, knowing that highlighting the girls' personality through their outfits was important.

"Okay кукла, see anything you like?" Katya asked.

"I like this." Trixie said shyly, her cheeks a deep shade of red as she touched the thin material.  
The lingerie set was light pink and white, lacy and sheer. Katya was somewhat surprised that Trixie chose something so detailed and sexy right off the bat as there were definitively more covered options in the pile. The 29 year-old couldn't deny that the image in her head of Trixie in the set brought wetness between her thighs. The girl was absolutely gorgeous and Katya couldn't help but imagine those thigh highs stretching around Trixie's wonderfully, sexy thick thighs. 

"Yeah..I mean good, yes, that will fit you well." Katya said a little too akwardly. She was just praying that it wouldn't make Trixie more uncomfortable. Luckily the younger girl just smiled at the comment.

"What do I...wear on top of it? Or do I take this off?" Trixie asked, clearly unsure of how to frase the question.

"No honey, you don't have to get naked at all unless you want to. Some of the girls do take off their bras, but it's not required. That set would be your final outfit. But how about wearing this on top?" Katya said showing her a pink sheer nightgown and robe.

"Yeah, that seems okay." Trixie said. 

"Good, what else do you like?" Katya asked.

Trixie's hand traveled across the outfits, landing on another one that Katya didn't expect.

 _Who is this girl?_ \- Katya thought, mentally reminding herself not to judge anyone by first impressions. 

"This one." Trixie said, more confident then Katya had heard her all day.

The wetness between Katya's thighs grew as she was once again bombarded by images of Trixie in the outfit. The lingerie set was covered in white belts and gold buckles, and had a large white leather choker with a golden metal heart in the front to go with it.

"And this." Trixie said picking a black outfit, surprising Katya once again.

Trixie then went back to safer choices, picking out lingerie and nightgowns in purple, pink, and white.  
In no time at all the girl had built up an impressive wardrobe, and surprisingly, every single outfit had fit her. Katya hadn't seen her in them yet, but Trixie assured her from the dressing room that everything had looked good. They had also picked out some costumes for theme nights, some school girl uniforms and plaid skirts, and shoes. Trixie clearly had a love for anything translucent when it came to shoes, mainly picking out surprisingly tall and clear heels. 

"Is that everything I need?" Trixie asked, looking over the pile of clothes. Katya looked it over and tried to think through if there was anything she had forgotten to give the girl.

"Oh yeah, you need a character outfit!" Katya said.

"Character outfit?" Trixie asked confused.

" да, everyone here has a persona of sorts, it's kind of like a title. You still use your name, well not Beatrice, but Trixie should be good, but you also need a title for your introduction. It's something to tell the audience who you are. I'm The Red Scare for example, which plays on me being russian. We could play on your Barbie looks of course, but that seems a bit too obvious. You want something catchy."

"Well, I did well in school, and I'm sort of a geek still, so what about IQ Kitty?" Trixie suggested. Katya light up at the idea.

"That's perfect! And I have the perfect outfit!" She exclaimed as she started rummaging through the closet looking for the dress she knew was in there somewhere. She pulled out some white 60's boots in Trixie's size, a white sweater, some white fake glasses, and a small pink backpack on her way.

"Ah! Found it!" Katya said and layed out the outfit. The yellow dress even had a pi-sign on it, it was like fate.  
Trixie smiled brightly at the adorable outfit and nodded in agreement; it was perfect.

"Welcome to Club Katya, IQ Kitty."


	3. A Vision In Purple

_**Trixie** _

Trixie was nervous. It had been 2 days since her last visit to Club Katya, but tonight she would officially start working there. A part of her was excited tho, mostly because going back meant seeing Katya again. She knew that Katya was older, but the woman was quite possibly the hottest person Trixie had ever seen. Her long blonde hair, her bright green-blue eyes, her deep red lips, her perfect blue-white teeth, her russian accent, her defined cheekbones, everything was attractive about her in Trixie's opinion. 

Katya had asked Trixie to come in early in order to test her dance skill and decide if she'd be working the floor or the main stage tonight. She had explained that if Trixie was up to it and was good enough, it would be great to introduce her officially to their clientele. 

When Trixie entered the club she was greeted by Katya and a girl she hadn't seen before. The girl was beautiful tho, stunning actually, and she had a figure that in someways mirrored Trixie's own. 

"Trixie! Good to see you again. Come meet Monet." Katya said brightly. 

"Hi, I'm Trixie Mattel, it's nice to meet you." Trixie said extending her hand, feeling shy and small once again.

"Hey, I'm Monet X Change, great to meet you too, doll. I'm heading out for some errands, but I'll catch you later allright?" The woman said with a huge smile on her face, Trixie just nodded and smiled brightly. Monet seemed to be the embodiment of every talk show host ever, she was so inviting, and Trixie was looking forward to getting to know her. Trixie also swore to herself that if Monet had a talk show, she'd have watched every single episode.

"You ready to try to hit the stage, милая?" Katya asked. Trixie nodded, and headed towards the stage. She had put on a long sleeved, patterned white and pink dress, but had one of the lingerie sets underneath, she also made sure to wear her white heels. Katya had told her that she didn't need to be dressed exactly like she would be dressed on stage, but that she still needed to strip while dancing in order for Katya to see if she was comfortable enough to be put on stage right away.

Trixie felt confident in her choice of outfit and was excited to see Katya's reaction to the lingerie as Katya hadn't seen it when she picked them out. She still felt nervous about performing, but somehow being on stage seemed more like singing in front of an audience to her than doing lap dances for people on the floor did, so she wanted to be up there as much as possible.

She had been instructed to pick 3 songs, and she had chosen 3 that she thought fit her and would make her feel comfortable. So on slightly shaky legs she took to the stage.  
As the first song played she walked slowly to the center, her right hand softly grabbing the pole as she circled it calmly. Just before the beat started picking up she body rolled with the pole behind her and her arms above her, gribbing it tightly.

As the beat picked up she walked confidently towards the imaginary audience, dropping to her knees right in front of the center table, slowly removing her dress while rolling her body to the music.

She looked towards Katya as the light purple corset was revealed, emphazising how her breasts threatened to spill out of the top of it by squeezing them together before running her hands down her body until she reached her thighs.   
She was happy with her little performance when she saw Katya's jaw drop and her tounge coming out to wet her cherry colored lips.

Just then the song switched to I'm Fakin.  
Trixie liked how playful it was, it was flirty and fun. She pulled herself off the floor and picked up the pace of her dancing. Body rolls and backbends made up the most of her routine as she made her way towards the pole. She kept eye contact with Katya, but also made sure to tell the story of the song through her dancing. She leaned towards the pole as she ran her hands through her long hair and up and down her body.

As the song switched again she gripped the pole, expertimentally throwing her legs around it and spinning before leaning back and extending one leg out. When she did cheer, her coach had sent them to many courses in other fields like for example ballet, and on one occassion pole dancing. Trixie had been shy but had participated anyways and learned that she was in fact quite good at it. 

She spun herself down to the floor, laying on her back and moving her hands across her body, letting herself forget where she was for a moment and letting herself imagine that it was Katya's hands touching her. She slowly pulled herself back up from the floor, getting up on her knees and crawling to the edge of the stage, spreading her knees once she reached the front and stroking up and down each thigh, alternating between the right and left in time with the music. 

She leaned back again, turning her body sideways and kicking her legs elegantly in the air before getting back up. She walked over to the pole once more, swaying her hips and running her hands through her hair. She jumped up again, catching the pole with one hand and spinning herself to the floor, hitting the ground just as the song finished.

The room was silent when the music died out. No one spoke, no one clapped, it was just silent. 

_Was it really that bad?_ \- Trixie thought, getting up from the floor and suddenly feeling the need to cover up again. But when she got up she saw that a crowd of girls stood next to Katya, all of them gawking at her. 

"Wow." She heard a voice say.

"Yeah.. she's...yeah, just wow." Another answered.

Suddenly applause erupted and Trixie curtsied slightly as she pushed her hair behind her ear shyly and picked up her discarded dress. She pulled the piece of clothing over her head, feeling safe in the comfort of the long sleeves that she could tug on. She made her way off stage and was greeted by new faces and some familiar ones.

"Hey, I'm Farrah, you were incredible up there." A young looking, blonde girl with a lot of highlighter on stated. 

"Thank you." Trixie replied shyly.

"Seriously, you're great." Another girl chimed in.

"Thanks..ehm?" 

"Kim, Kim Chi." She spoke. Something about Kim made Trixie want to know her, maybe it was her similar sense of artistic, over-the-top makeup.

"Trixie, nice to meet you." 

"Well, introductions are clearly in order. You've met Monet, Kim and Farrah already. That's Tatianna, the one in the insanly cinched corset is Violet, this bitch is Bob, the gorgeous one over there is Jaida, over there's your innocent twin Blair, miss uninterested is Pearl, and last but not least there's the overly positive Dela." Katya explained, pointing around the room to all the different girls before walking over to Trixie and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone, this is Trixie Mattel our very own IQ Kitty." She introduced. After a bit more small talk with everyone, the other girls left the room, leaving only Trixie and Katya.

"You were amazing Trixie, you're easily already one of the best ones here. I'd like you to open tonight." Katya said. Trixie was in shock at the suggestion, but also honored. 

"Thank you, and okay... It's a bit frightening, but okay, I'll open." Trixie said making Katya smile and step closer to her.

"You're gonna do amazing, кукла. I believe in you." Katya said, playing with a couple strands of Trixie's hair as she spoke.

"This place, it may not be much, but you're gonna be a star." Katya said, kissing Trixie's cheek before leading her into the dressing room.

 _Tonight is gonna be interesting._ \- Trixie thought.


	4. Let Me Give You A Show

_**Katya** _

The club was buzzing with energy, it was a busy night and a perfect opportunity to introduce Trixie as an official part of their lineup. 

_Trixie._

Her performance had been playing on repeat in Katya's mind. The way she moved her body and highlighted her sinful curves with every movement.  
Katya very rarely got involved with anyone at the club, but she found herself getting more and more interested in Trixie. She was not only beautiful, and hot, so incredibly hot, but she was fascinating as a person. She had been so shy when she entered the club, but up there on that stage, she had radiated sex appeal and confidence, like she was born to be there. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Club Katya! As always, I am your host; Katya, and boy do we have a show for you tonight. I hope you're ready, дорогуши. A couple days ago a little doll entered our club, a pretty barbie doll who turned out to be quite magical on stage. I am so excited to introduce to the stage, for the very first time, for your pleasure; the beautiful IQ Kitty, Trixie!"

They shared a smile as Katya left the stage and Trixie stepped on it. Katya walked to the wing to watch, there was no way she was missing this show. Trixie was wearing her IQ Kitty outfit, the yellow dress barely covering her deliciously large, round ass. Katya had instructed her to wear it, it was tradition for the first performance. Her legs looked endlessly long beneath the short skirt, her tan, thick thighs peeking out between the hem of the skirt and the top of her white boots.

She looked adorable, but sexy.

Sinfully innocent.

The first song played and Katya was mesmerized once again by how confident Trixie looked on the stage, how beautifully she moved her body, how natural she seemed up there.  
So many of the girls would either try to hard when they got here, or look terrified, but Trixie, Trixie was pure perfection. 

Katya stared out at the crowd, wanting to see how the audience were reacting.  
They were all going wild, of course they were, Katya knew they would that's why she put Trixie on first.  
So why didn't that make her feel happy?  
She usually loved when the audience responded well to the girls. It meant good business, busy nights, good money for all of them. But somehow, she wanted Trixie to only dance for her, she didn't want to see others experiencing the magic it was to watch Trixie perform.

It was ridiculous. 

Trixie was her new star, and Katya knew better than to waste that. There were more than enough clubs that would be happy to steal her away if Katya didn't highlight her the way she should be.

Trixie removed her dress and then her shirt, the sheer purple corset on display for the 2nd time that day. God, she looked great in it. It showed off her small waist and her breasts threatened to spill out of the top of it. Katya wanted to rip it off her and take Trixie's soft, natural breasts in her hands. 

Trixie slowly removed her boots, showing purple, fishnet knee stockings underneath.  
She was an absolute vision and clearly had the audience eating out of the palm of her hand. Katya couldn't remember the last time she had seen their clientele tip so generously. 

The 3rd song came on and Trixie finally walked back to the pole which she had almost not touched until now. Katya didn't know how Trixie knew pole dancing, she had mentioned cheeleading, but nothing about knowing how to pole dance. Yet it was clear during her little audition that she was no stranger to it. 

The audience roared as Trixie showed off her skills at the pole, twirling around it delicatly. They were eating her up, the innocent angel twisting her body devilishly around the metal rod. 

Innocently sinful.

Katya was convinced that Trixie had absolutely no idea how irresistable she was, how gorgeous she looked under the stage lights, how every man and woman in the room currently wanted to fuck her senseless, Katya included.

The song ended and Katya walked out to the stage again, stopping Trixie from walking off the stage. She took Trixie's hand and walked towards the middle of the stage.

"She is our very own IQ Kitty, give it up once again for the incredible Trixie!" Katya yelled out into her wireless mic, the crowd erupting with cheers and applause. 

"Trixie, is there anything you'd like to say to the audience?" Katya asked, giving Trixie a comforting smile and hoping she wouldn't be too nervous. Trixie surprised her again by taking the microphone happily.

"Thank you all for welcoming me so nicely, I hope I didn't dissappoint." Trixie stated flirtatiously. She was met with shouts of "Of course not" and "you were amazing" right away.

"Thank you everyone, I hope to see you all back here soon, and of course I hope I get to meet some of you on the floor tonight. Now, there's an amazing lineup of girls coming out and this beautiful woman next to me is ending the show, so look forward to that. Stay in school!" She said with a wink. Katya was in awe at how the shy girl could be such a natural on stage, completely comfortable with chatting with the audience, adding a little character themed joke, and even doing some of Katya's job for her. Katya also couldn't help but blush at Trixie calling her beautiful. 

Trixie looked to her and Katya nodded, signaling that she was free to exit the stage. Trixie did so right after, leaving Katya alone with the audience once more.

"Wasn't she amazing ladies and gentlemen? I knew you'd like her, our new little star." The crowd cheered once more. 

"If you haven't gotten to give her your tips, feel free to put them in the hats that Ron and Jeff are walking around with now. Now, like Trixie said there's a great lineup tonight.  
Our Kpop Queen is grazing the stage tonight, miss Kim Chi. We'll also get some Sibling Rivalry with Bob and Monet, which I know you all love to see. The lovely Queen of Burlesque Violet will be performing. And I will indeed be ending our show tonight.  
All girls will be on the floor during the evening, so feel free to request dances.  
Also please make sure to tip all of girls who won't be performing tonight, but who are your lovely waitresses this evening; Tatianna, Pearl, Jaida, Blair, and Dela!  
But first give it up for the sister Christina Aguilera never knew she had, our Highlight Beauty; Farrah Moan!" 

Tonight was one of the few times that Farrah wasn't starting with a Christina Aguilera song, opting for another un-shocking choice by doing Baby One More Time. Still, it created nice variation after Trixie's slower set of songs. Farrah wasn't the best dancer they had, but she could definitively move and she took pride in creating choreographies for her routines which Katya appreciated as Farrah freestyling it on stage had been a complete mess whenever she tried it.

The performances went on as usual, Bob and Monet did one of their famous duo numbers and were great as usual. Katya secretly wished that she had someone to perform with whom she trusted like they trusted eachother. Violet did another vintage number, living up to her nickname. Kim Chi's number somewhat surprised Katya, it was another kpop song called Bad Boy, but Kim har started out in only lingerie which she rarely ever did. On top of that it was black lingerie which Katya had only seen Kim perform in a handful of times. The choreography was akward at times, but it was good overall.

All throughout the evening tho Katya found herself endlessly distracted by the blonde Barbie doll who was dancing on strangers' laps and flirting masterfully. She had changed now, as most of the girls did when they walked the floor. It was another purple outfit, but it had a leather strap going up from her waist and between her breasts before it wrapped around her neck.

When it was finally Katya's time to perform, she was determined to get Trixie's attention to only be on her and she knew just how to do it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back our host, the bright Red Scare with the long blonde hair; Katya!" Kim yelled out before leaving the stage. Cheers erupted as Katya entered in her favorite black bodysuit. Katya had specifically not chosen Russian songs that night to make sure Trixie could hear and understand the lyrics of each song.  
She started the first song, pulling off her slow splits and handstands, knowing that the show later wouldn't allow for her regular tricks to be used.

As the first song was coming to an end she walked seductively to the wing and took the chair that stood at the ready, she also brought the microphone out for the announcement. She placed the chair on the middle of the stage with it's back facing the audience and the mic behind it before she sat down on the chair just in time for the next song to start.

Katya's Earned It number was a favorite at the club. Every dancer at the club had a different vibe and different strenghts, Katya's were her extensions, her flexibility and most of all her power. She was strong and knew how to accentuate her movements and this number highlighted it. It was meticulously choreographed, and even without Katya's signature tricks, it showed her off in the best way. Katya knew that she was by no means the best dancer out there, but she could move and she knew how to dominate the audience and keep their attention on her and only her.

As the song ended and silence found the club, the audience looked surprised. Katya almost never did less than three numbers even tho the other girls at times only did one. The Russian picked up the mic from behind the chair and walked center stage.

"I'm sure you're surprised by this abrupt ending to our show, well as they say, it's not over until it's over. I know you all loved Trixie earlier, so I thought; why not bring our new doll up on the stage once more? Now, Trixie, I'm sure you're shocked, but would you please join me for a little lap dance on stage?" Katya asked flirtatiously into the microphone. She hoped desperatly that Trixie would agree, the audience seemed extremely interested in the idea. They started chanting her name and cheering until Trixie was next to the stage steps. Katya offered her a hand, which the doll accepted, and lead her up to the chair on the middle of the stage. The Russian put the mic down at the front of the stage before walking back to Trixie.

"You sure you're okay with this?" She asked the younger girl who looked like an innocent angel where she sat.

"Yes, I trust you. Do you worst." Trixie said with a smile.

"Is that a challenge?" Katya smirked.

"Maybe."


	5. Paint My Body Gold

_**Trixie** _

Nerves found her as she sat down on the chair, but the stage lights and the cheers from the audience gave Trixie confidence that she had never known before. She hoped Katya picked her because some part of her was interested in Trixie, and not just because she thought the audience would be entertained. Trixie didn't care if it would turn into love or not, she just wanted Katya's hands on her, preferably when they were both naked. 

Katya signaled to the DJ and Trixie smiled a little at the song choice, Body Gold by Oh Wonder. She hadn't heard the song in years but she really loved it. She also much preferred a slow song to something energetic or powerful, and seeing as the lyrics talk about someone coming into your life and making it better, Trixie couldn't help but hope that Katya was trying to send her a message.

Katya walked over to her slowly, swaying her hips from side to side. Trixie admired her toned body, the muscles flexing with even the smallest movements, the dark ink on her strong arms which contrasted her pale skin. She walked behind the chair and threw her head back in a circular motion before sliding her hands down Trixie's arms. Katya's hands found her thighs before sliding up Trixie front, stopping at her breasts to massage them gently. Trixie moaned as those dark, cherry lips found her neck and sucked on her soft skin. 

"You still good, babygirl?" Katya whispered seductively in her ear. 

"Mhm more, please Katya. Touch me." Trixie moaned. She didn't reckognize herself, her shyness was forgotten, but then again she had felt that way ever since she stepped on the stage for the first time. Something about the stage lights made Trixie feel safe, but even more so, Katya's presence made her forget that anyone else in the world existed. It was just them, just her and Katya. In that moment, they were the only people on earth.

Katya walked infront of Trixie, her back towards the younger girl giving Trixie the most amazing view of Katya's toned ass and strong thighs. Her ass found Trixie's lap and she leaned back with one arm holding the back of Trixie neck, the other high on her thigh. As the Russian started body rolling on Trixie's lap, her hand kept creeping higher and higher, dangerously close to where the brown eyed girl needed her most. Suddenly Katya swung her leg over Trixie so she was straddeling her and facing the younger girl. She let her eyes admire Katya's perky breasts as her hands found the older woman's thighs. Katya took Trixie's hands in hers and lead them down to her mound, as her fingers grazed the fabric she could feel how soaked Katya was, and the younger girl wished that some part of it was her doing. 

Katya's hands found Trixie's large breasts again, squeezing them tightly while rolling to the beat of the music in her lap. Trixie was in heaven as Katya's lips came to join her hands and attacked the skin at the swell of her right breast. Then Katya's hand was traveling again, stopping right above the wet patch on Trixie's panties. She looked the younger girl in the eyes and Trixie understood that she was asking for permission, she nodded slowly as anticipation filled her.

Fingers found her most sensitive place, one finger just slightly dipping beneath the hemline to touch her directly. She felt electricity surge through her at even Katya's lightest touches, her mind was in ruins and her body was slack on the chair.

"Can I kiss you?" Katya leaned up to ask.

"Yeah, yes." Trixie moaned out softly.

And then Katya's lips were on hers, and Trixie decided that she didn't need to go to heaven because heaven could never be better than the feeling of the Russian's soft lips. The crowd erupted in cheers as Trixie and Katya's lips moved hungrily against eachother, up until then Trixie had almost forgotten that they were there and now she found herself wishing that they weren't because she didn't want Katya's touch to just be for show. The song came to an end and Katya's hips stilled in Trixie's lap before she disconnected their lips and moved off the young girl. Just like that their magic moment was over and real life had returned. Trixie couldn't help but feel dissappointment fill her as Katya left her on the chair and turned her attention towards the audience.

"Thank you so much for coming tonight. The club will still be open for private dances a while longer, and the bar is still open so enjoy yourself! Please give another round of applause to our wonderful performers and our newest addition, the beautiful and incredible Trixie!" Katya said into the microphone. Redness found Trixie's cheek at Katya's words and the blush deepened as Katya took her hand and lead her off the stage.

"You were wonderful Trixie, thank you for joining me." Katya told her.

"Thanks, you were great too." Trixie said. There was an air of seriousness hanging above them. An unspoken truth hanging in the air.

_What was that kiss?_

"Ehm... I don't know how to ask this, but..." Trixie started but she trailed off as she lost track of what she wanted to say. She knew she needed to not let her chance with Katya go, but she didn't know how to ask. 

"But?" Katya pushed, trying to get the younger girl to speak. Trixie's shyness returned and she looked down at her feet and kicked the ground softly as she spoke nervously.

"Do you think maybe, if you wanna, that you could maybe sort of kiss me again?" She mumbled out. Katya seemed to hear her tho, 'cause seconds later her lips found Trixie once again. The kiss was slower this time, tentative, caring. 

"Follow me." Katya said, taking Trixie's hand in hers and pulling her behind her.

"Okay." Trixie simply stated, still in a daze. 

She didn't need to question Katya tho, she would follow the older woman anywhere.  
With one simple kiss, Katya held Trixie's complete trust and attention. 

There was no need for Katya to win her over, Trixie was already hooked.

 _Katya, please paint my body gold._ \- Trixie thought to herself as she was lead upstairs to an appartment she didn't know existed.


	6. So Much I'd Never Wanna Leave

_**Katya** _

She lead the young girl upstairs to her apartment above the club. It was a rather large penthouse apartment and luckily Katya had cleaned it only yesterday. Katya was ecstatic when Trixie had asked her to kiss her once again back stage. The young girl's lips tasted sweet like strawberries and it was a taste that Katya was quickly becoming addicted to. 

As soon as they were inside the apartment and the door was shut, Katya pushed Trixie up against it, attacking her lips. She teased her tounge against Trixie's lips and Trixie quickly granted her access. There was no need to fight for dominance, Trixie submitted to Katya right away, practically melting beneath her. 

"Bedroom?" Katya asked. 

"Please." Trixie replied breathlessly. Katya signalled for Trixie to jump, which Trixie looked a little sceptical about, however she eventually did, letting Katya carry her into the bedroom. She wasn't heavy at all in Katya's opinion, and Katya hated the thought that Trixie might in some way or another dislike her weight or body. Trixie's body was perfection and Katya was intent on showing her that. She softly dropped the younger girl on the bed, marveling at the sight in front of her. Trixie looked like a wet dream where she layed on top of Katya's bright red sheets. 

Katya's hand went to the choker around Trixie's neck and removed it, reaching down afterwards and releasing the clasp that held it firm around the young girl's small waist. As soon as it was off, she threw it to the floor as her lips attached themselves to the soft skin beneath Trixie's ear, her kisses travelling downwards, careful not to leave marks that their patrons might see. 

Trixie looked like an angel, her hair like a pink halo on the pillow beneath her. Her short skirt had slid up so Katya could just barely see the sheer, purple lace benath it. The lavender corset was barely holding in Trixie's full breasts. Katya's hand reached around and loosened clasp after clasp until she could finally remove it completely. Trixie's hand came up to hide herself from view, but Katya quickly pushed them down on the bed above her head with one hand.

"Don't you dare hide. You are so beautiful, детка, so, so beautiful. I don't think you even know how incredibly gorgeous you are, ангел." She told the pink haired beauty as her other hand carresed the girl's soft skin. Katya released Trixie's hands, pleased to see that she kept them there and didn't try to hide once more. Her lips found Trixie's right nipple, savouring the delicious sounds that left the angel beneath her as her other hand squeezed her left breast. 

"Katya, please... Please, more." Trixie moaned out, and Katya was not one to deny a pretty girl what she wanted. She kissed her way down Trixie's abdomen until her hands reached the sinfully short skirt. In seconds the skirt was off, but just as her hands reached up to pull off Trixie's lace thong, quick knocks on her apartment door interupted them.

"Katya!" She heard Pete yell. Unfortunatly Katya was very aware that Pete didn't come to her appartment unless it was important so she reluctantly pulled herself from Trixie's confused form. 

"I'm sorry, кукла, one moment." She said as she kissed the top of Trixie's head. The younger girl whined slightly which made Katya chuckle a little. This girl seemed as if Katya had dreamed her up. Katya gently closed the bedroom door enough so Pete wouldn't see the young girl, but didn't bother to shut it fully.

As she reached her appartment door she harshly pulled it open, the annoyence of Pete interrupting them finally reaching her.

"This better be good, Pete." Katya said.

"Sorry Kat, it's Bill, he's here. He's waiting in your office." 

"Fuck... Allright, give me five minutes and I'll be there." She said to which Pete only nodded. Katya shut the door and walked back to her bedroom, almost wanting to cry as she saw the angel in her bed nervously playing with her fingers. For a moment she wondered what she had done to deserve the pink haired doll to be sent to her, for surely Trixie must be a gift from the gods above. 

"I'm sorry, кукла, but I must go. I didn't expect him to come today, but I have to take care of it." She said as she sat down on the bed beside the adorably confused girl.

"Oh, okay... Do you want me to go?" Trixie asked shyly, her cheeks turning pinker than before.

"I'd love it if you wanted to stay, the club will be closing soon anyways, so we'd be free to do whatever. We could have very late dinner?" Katya suggested, trying not to seem too desperate.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Trixie said softly, blushing an even darker shade of red. Katya shook her head at how adorable she was.

"Okay good, let's do that then. I'll go take care of this as quickly as possible, and then we'll have dinner. There's clothes in that closet, feel free to borrow anything you want." Katya said as she leaned in and kissed Trixie's lips softly.

"Thank you." Trixie said before kissing Katya's cheek just as Katya was about to get up to leave.

"See you later, кукла."

Katya held her hand to her cheek, smiling like a chesire cat at the cuteness of the younger girl. Never before had she felt so instantly attached to a girl, but something about Trixie drew her in. 

"Ah, ангел, what are you doing to me?" Katya whispered to herself as she closed locked the appartment door where what she could only decribe as her heaven on earth layed waiting for her return, now ready to face the devil himself in the other room.


	7. A Deal and A Doll

_**Katya** _

"I don't give a damn what you're offering Bill, I'm not selling the club, засранца." Katya said angrily. Bill Marshall owned tons of clubs, most of which had minors, who's age he lied about, and which forced the girls into prostitution. He hated the fact that Katya could make this club run well despite not allowing the same, Katya also managed to get many of the best girls because of the conditions and safety she offered. Back when Katya first tried to come to America, Bill had "helped" her, little did she know what she was actually getting herself into. 

"Katya, don't forget who got you where you are today. Don't you think you should return the favour, sweetheart? Of course, you could also give me a little gift... that IQ Kitty for example?" Katya wanted to throw up at the suggestion. Never would she let Trixie go with that man, not even for a quick lap dance. 

"I, made myself who I am today. I built this club with my own money, you did nothing. And no, you'll not be getting any gifts from me." Katya stated harshly. 

"You'll regret this Katya, one day you'll come crying to me, mark my words." Bill said, clearly annoyed that for once he would not be getting his will.

"Highly doubt that, but believe what you want. Now, please get the fuck out of here." 

Bill picked up his things and left the building, pushing through the crowds of patrons who were leaving as the club had just closed for the evening. 

"You okay?" Pete asked. Pete was the bar manager, and often acted as Katya's 2nd in command. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hate that fucker so much. I swear, I'd rather die than watch any more of my girls go to him."

"We'll be fine Kat, with Trixie here and the girls we had already, I'm sure of it. Maybe you could some day even buy out Bill's clubs, get Naomi and Nicky back." He stated as he patted her shoulder in a comforting motion.

"I hope so Pete, I hate knowing that I let them go to that monster." She said sadly.

Naomi and Nicky had left two years before, the club was struggeling and paychecks were low, so Bill saw an oppurtunity. He gave them all the promises that he had given Katya years before, and despite Katya trying to convince them of what he was like, the girls had gone with him to Kitty Express. She hated herself for not being able to stop it. Hated that she couldn't protect him from the man that made her life a living hell. The man who almost ruined her.

"I'm gonna head upstairs, can you lock up?" Katya asked Pete, desperate to return to her angel, even just to see that the young girl was safe. Something about Bill's presence and his clear interest in Trixie made Katya uneasy.

"Yeah sure, see you tommorow Kat." He said. Katya thanked him and gave him a quick hug before practically running upstairs and unlocking the door as quickly as possible.

"Trix!?" She called out, letting out a sigh of relief when Trixie walked out in a pajamas that were usually extremly oversized on Katya, but were formitting on Trixie's full figure.

"Trix!?" She called out, letting out a sigh of relief when Trixie walked out in a pajamas that were usually extremly oversized on Katya, but were formitting on Trixie's full figure.  
"Ah, come here, кукла." Katya said with a soft smile. Trixie shuffled over to her shyly, and as soon as she was in front of her, Katya pulled her into a tight hug. 

"Are you okay, Katya?" Trixie asked softly, clearly confused by Katya's obvious concern. Katya let her hand stroke through the locks of cotton candy hair softly before she spoke.

"Yes, кукла, I just don't like the man I had to meet very much. He is a very bad man." Katya explained vaguely. 

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Trixie asked. Katya didn't want to go into details about the man, fearing Trixie's reaction if she knew everything and fearing that she wouldn't be able to hold back if she started discussing it.

"I'll tell you someday, кукла. But not today, today is for smiling, not for tears." Katya spoke softly before kissing the top of Trixie's head. Trixie nodded slightly, not pushing the subject further which Katya was grateful for. She took Trixie's hand in hers and lead her into the kitchen, lifting Trixie up on one of the bar stools in front of her kitchen island. 

"Katya, what does kukla mean?" Trixie asked, slightly messing up the pronounciation.

"кукла means doll, darling." She explained with a smile as she took out ingredients for Russian pancakes or блин, as it was one of the few things Katya actually knew how to make. She saw Trixie slightly blush at the new knowledge, which made the older woman smile.

"Oh, thank you." She spoke softly, to which Katya only smiled. Katya stirred together the pancake batter quickly and Trixie practically jumped in her seat as she realised what Katya was making.

"Is it pancakes? I love pancakes, but I've never had it for dinner, or night snack or whatever this is at this point." Trixie said excitedly. 

"It's Russian pancakes, they'll be savory, but I promise they'll be good." Trixie nodded at Katya's statement, clearly not bothered by the unfamiliar dish.

"That's fine, just please don't put meat in them, I'm a vegetarian." She told Katya. Katya hummed in response, glad that she hadn't decided to make the version which were stuffed with ground meat. 

"Tell me more about yourself, what do you like to do, Trix?" Katya asked. She wanted to know the girl, wanted to hear her story, learn everything there was to know about the little angel.

"Ehm, I like to sing..." Trixie mumbled out.

"You sing?" Katya said excitedly.

"Yeah, well kind of, I kind of wanted to be a singer but it didn't work out." She spoke shyly and clearly a little embarrased by her music career didn't go where she wanted it to. Katya reached over the counter to take Trixie's hand in hers.

"Hey, I'm not judging. I'm sure you're still wonderful. I'd love to hear you sing if you're up for it." She said honestly.

"Oh-okay, I suppose I could sing a little." She said shyly.

As Trixie's voice filled the room, Katya was sure that there was nothing this girl couldn't do. Her voice was warm, clean, honest, round and raw. The tune sounded like some sort of irish traditional, which Katya wasn't sure why Trixie would know, but then again most things about Trixie was a mystery to Katya. 

_"Oh all the money that e'er I spent  
I spent it in good company  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas, it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all_

_Oh all the comrades that e'er I've had  
Are sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I've had  
Would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all"_

The song itself was sad, but also somehow hopeful. It was beautiful and simple, not something Katya would ever listen to regularly, but she'd gladly give up anything in the world to hear Trixie sing it for her every day. 

_"Good night and joy be with you all"_

The song came to an end and Katya had completely forgotten to stir the batter at this point.

"You're amazing." She spoke, almost in a state of disbelief.

"I'm really not that good." Trixie said shyly, looking down at her hands.

Katya walked around the island to stand in front of Trixie, lifting her chin up so the younger girl would look at her. 

"Yes, you are. You're incredible Trixie, never let anyone tell you otherwise."


	8. Aurora Blue in the Promise of Me and You

_**Trixie** _

After dinner they'd sat down to watch Jawbreaker, mostly because it was one of Trixie's favorites. But it was also wierd and dark enough for Katya to apparently enjoy it. They were sat on Katya's couch, Trixie leaning her head in the crook of the Russian's neck. Katya's hand in her hair, playing with the pink strands. The movie had ended and they were sitting there in silence now, but somehow it wasn't awkward.

Trixie couldn't help but feel like the entire day seemed surreal.   
Somehow she'd gone from performing at a strip club, to being on some sort of date like thing with her unrealstically sexy boss and colleague.  
She had never met anyone like Katya, so unafraid of showing interest in another woman.

Trixie had flings before, but they never went anywhere. They never could, her stepdad made sure of that.  
The town was also a rumor mill, everything spread like wildfire so none of the girls she had been with ever wanted their sexuality known, most even insisted they were straight.  
Being around someone who showed their interest so openly as Katya was refreshing to say the least.

"I like this." She said, snuggling closer to Katya. She older woman chuckled a little at the sudden statement.

"What, детка?"

"This, whatever this is, being with you. I'm not used to girls who aren't ashamed of taking an interest in me." She said honestly.

"People aren't accepting where you're from?" She asked, turning towards Trixie on the couch.

"Not really, no. My folks were also quite homophobic, well I've never known my dad, but my stepdad was kind if extreme." She said, a little embarrassed that she was telling Katya her life story. Katya was just easy to talk to for some reason.

"Did he ever... hurt you?" Katya asked carefully. Trixie felt a tear roll down her cheek as she nodded a little.

"Mhm, let's not go into that, today is for smiling, remember?" Trixie said laughing a little through her tears. She'd never talked about it, and it felt too much to lay all of it on Katya when they'd only just met. The last thing she wanted was to push the older woman away.

"Sure, детка, just know I'll be here to listen when you are ready." Katya told her gently.

"Thank you." Trixie said before leaning in to kiss Katya softly. Her lips were soft and plump, a mixture of vodka and cigarettes left on them still despite the meal they'd had after the club's closing time.  
On anyone else, Trixie was sure she'd have found it gross, but on Katya the taste was addicting.

She leaned over again and pushed her lips harsher onto Katya's. The older woman wasted no time and reciprocated Trixie's advances, sliding her tounge between Trixie's lips and moaning as their tounge came into contact again. Katya reached over and lifted Trixie on to her lap. Trixie was slightly worried about squashing her, but Katya seemed unbothered by her weight.

The kiss was passionate and rough, Katya only disconnecting their lips to reach down and pull off Trixie's shirt, staring at her in awe when she saw that Trixie wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"You are the sexiest and most beautiful woman in the world, did you know?" Katya said, not letting giving her time to argue against the statement by reconnecting their lips again.

Katya's hands were everywhere, touching, squeezing, stroking, scratching. Her hands pushed off Trixie's pants and panties before she pulled off her own clothes, leaving them both entirely bare on the couch.

"Let's go to the bed, детка." Katya said as she pulled Trixie with her towards the bedroom. Trixie layed down carefully on the bed, as she had earlier that same night, reaching out for Katya to join her.

"No детка, anticipation is everything. Touch yourself for me, give me a show just like you did on that stage tonight." Katya said in a deep, gravely tone, her Russian accent more prominent now than Trixie had ever heard it. It sent wetness down her thighs and made her legs tremble.

Something about Katya's words made her feel the need to obey so with a shaky hand and red cheeks she reached down.   
As her fingers made contact with her swollen clit, she shuddered.  
She was more turned on than she had ever been, the teasing from earlier already enough to put her on edge. She carefully slid one of her fingers inside and moaned loudly.

"That's it, Trixie. Moan for me, кукла, show me how much you want me. Do you want me to help you? Do you want my hands on you?"

Trixie moaned louder at Katya's words and nodded frantically.

"Please Katya, please touch me. I need you." She almost felt like crying from desperation, she needed release.

Katya finally joined Trixie on the bed, tapping Trixie's thighs slightly so she'd spread them so Katya could situate herself between them. The Russian kissed and licked the inside of Trixie's thighs, making her shake in anticipation.

"Katya please, stop teasing. Please fuck me." She whined out. Katya's eyes darkened before she finally let her mouth go where Trixie needed it most, licking in circles around her clit. She entered a finger slowly, letting it enter deeply before curling it upwards into the spot that made Trixie see stars.

"Ah Katya! M-more, please!" She moaned out, desperately chasing her high. Katya added another finger, pumping faster.

"Oh babygirl, you're so wet for me, so so wet, кукла. You're so good for me." Katya spoke in the same gravelly voice from earlier. Her thickened Russian accent once again making Trixie drip out on the sheets.

"Oh, you like when I talk dirty to you? You wanna hear how sinful you look, all out on display for me? Your pussy dripping on the sheets with every word I say. You're so gorgeous кукла, I can't wait to see how you look when you come undone. You're almost there aren't you?"

Trixie nodded quickly at Katya's words, she was so close. Katya's fingers were fucking her so hard and deep, her words pushing Trixie closer. Katya let her tounge circle Trixie's clit again and reach up to squeeze her full breast, and with that the pink haired girl was coming undone.

She felt as tho the entire room disappeared as she finally reached her high, feeling Katya continuing to touch her all throughout until she finally came down.

"That, that was amazing." Trixie said dreamily. Katya pulled her fingers put and licked them seductively, making Trixie's eyes widen slightly. She reached out for the blonde, desperate to feel her lips against hers again.

Trixie moaned as she could taste herself as Katya's tounge entered her mouth. As their lips disconnected, Katya pushed some of Trixie's locks behind her ear.

"You're incredible, Trixie. My beautiful angel." Katya layed down beside Trixie, pulling her close until they were spooning.

"Wait, what about you?" Trixie asked panicked. She hated people who only cared about their own pleasure and didn't care if their partner had finished.

"Some other time, кукла. You're tired, it's late, and we have work tomorrow. We should get some sleep." Katya said sweetly before kissing the top of her head making Trixie giggle.

"So there might be another time?" Trixie asked shyly after a moment of silence.

"Of course, кукла. I know better than to let go of something good." Katya practically whispered.

Trixie turned her head to kiss Katya's shoulder before snuggling closer to her. Content in the knowledge that whatever this was wouldn't just be over in the morning.

They'd have more time.


	9. I Want To Protect You

_**Katya** _

Katya never slept well next to other people, she usually kicked people out as soon as they were done. But Trixie?   
Something about her made Katya want to cuddle her forever. She had slept better than she ever did and woken up feeling like the luckiest woman alive.

She was convinced that Trixie had no idea how attractive she was.   
Katya would happily pray to those curves every day. Devote her life to worship her thick thighs, wide hips, slim waist and large, round breasts.

They'd had breakfast together which had made Katya fantasize about what domestic life might be like with Trixie, before the pink haired girl was called by Kim who'd wanted to run a number by her.   
Katya was happy that she got along with the other girls well, but she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the thought of Trixie performing with someone else.

Katya was dressed in a band t-shirt and ripped shorts, wanting to feel comfortable before she'd have to put on tonight's costume.

"Great job, Trix, and thanks for doing this with me." She heard Kim say as she walked downstairs.

Trixie and Kim had been practicing their number and apparently they wanted it to be a surprise, allthough Katya mostly thought Trixie made that demand.   
Katya still asked that Pete looked at it to make sure it was stage ready as she had never seen Trixie do choreographed moves before, and Kim could at times have two left feet.

"What's the verdict?" She asked, her mouth almost dropping to the floor when she saw the shorts Trixie was wearing. Her ass was spilling out of them, making it look even fuller than it was, and the short length of the clothing item made her legs looked impossibly long.

"Ehm, Katya?" She heard Pete say. She shook her head to get out of her daze.

"Yeah?"

"Like I said, it's good, I think the crowd will enjoy it. What do you wanna do for the lineup today?" Pete replied.

"Great, it's in then. I'm still considering, I think we should take a round and hear who's got numbers ready. We should also be prepared for the possibility of Bill or his guys showing up, so let's make it a good one. I refuse to give him any reason to think that we need his help." She said sternly. As Trixie stepped of the stage with Kim, Katya called her over.

"Hey кукла, I'm excited to see your number, and it would be great if you wanted to do a solo number. However I don't want you out on the floor tonight at all. Bill, he said some things, and it's worrying me a little. I'm not gonna be performing at all, and I'll mostly stay backstage tonight, so you can just stay by my side, okay?"

"Oh okay, but Katya, what did he actually say? It's okay, you can tell me." Trixie asked. She didn't look scared, just curious.   
Katya felt scared however, scared of Bill taking the cotton candy angel away from her. Scared of Bill corrupting Trixie like he did Katya. Scared of Bill finding out Katya cared about Trixie.

"Nothing much, but he asked me to give you to him, to his club, as a gift. Bill's really bad news, you just gotta trust me. I don't want you to get hurt, Trix." Katya spoke honestly, figuring Trixie deserved that much. The young girl looked a little taken aback at the new information.

"A gift? Why would he want me?" She asked.

"Because, like I said, you're a star, Trixie. You're a moneymaker, someone who'll draw in an audience, he sees that. I'm just frightened he might also realise that there is something between us. If he knew that, he will use it against me. He will use you against me." Katya explained. Trixie stood silent, but blushed slightly when Katya mentioned that there was something between them.

"Okay, I'll stay close to you tonight." Trixie said finally. Katya pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"Thank you кукла. Do you want to solo dance tonight?" She asked.

"It might be nice to do one song solo, maybe before mine and Kim's number?" Trixie suggested. Katya nodded gently, smiling at the young girl.

"That sounds good, I can't wait to see you perform." Katya said with a little smirk which made Trixie blush and hide her face in Katya's neck.

"You're just the cutest, did you know? I will never let anyone harm you,  
кукла. I promise." Katya said kissing the top of Trixie's head.

The girl had her under a spell, she could feel herself fall too fast, get too involved, and yet she didn't care. Trixie was worth it all.  
Trixie was the kind of girl you got and never let go of.  
Trixie was the type you grow old with.

Katya wanted to wake up next to the pink haired angel.   
Wanted to make her breakfeast in the morning.   
Wanted to hear Trixie sing her to sleep.

Trixie Mattel was everything Katya ever wanted.  
Katya had no idea what she had done to deserve someone like her, but she was determined not to fuck it up.


	10. Pandora and The Secret Key

_**Trixie** _

To say Trixie was nervous was an understatement.   
The idea of someone trying to take her away from Club Katya scared her, which was ironic considering it had only been a last resort to begin with.  
She knew almost nothing about the man Katya called Bill, but she knew she had no intention of getting to know the man.  
If Katya feared what he could do, there had to be a reason for it.

"Trixie, are you okay?" Kim asked.

Kim was quickly becoming one of Trixie's closest friends at the club. It felt as tho she had known the Korean girl for years, despite only meeting her a couple days before.

"Yeah, just a little nervous." Trixie replied.

"You'll be fine, just fix your eyebrows. You'd look really pretty if your eyebrows were even." Kim quipped making Trixie laugh and hit her shoulder.

"You bitch!" She yelled out before adding; "Thanks Kimberly.".

Katya and Pete entered the room, and immediately everyone's attention turned to them.

"We had an unwelcomed guest yesterday evening. I'm sure you all know Bill Marshall, owner of Kitty Express, Kitty Girls, Covergirls, Ru's Racers, and Club 96. He wants to take us down, and as I pissed him off yesterday, I'm sure he'll return tonight and try to steal more of you away with false promises. So please, if there's an issue, tell security and ask them to come get me or Pete. Do not hesitate to get me if he tries anything." Katya said with a strict tone.

"We've all got your back, Kat. He won't be getting more of us." Bob spoke.

"Yeah, he ain't gonna poach more of us, babe." Tatianna agreed. Trixie scrunched up her nose slightly at the nickname she gave Katya, which she saw Katya chuckle at seconds later.

"Good, now let's talk lineup. Trixie and Kim have a duo, and Trixie has one solo number which we'll put right before their duo number. Kim will do her solo number after their duo. I will not be performing today because I need to keep an eye on things. So who's ready to step on stage today?" Katya said looking around the room.

"I'll do my Same Parts number." Tatianna said, Katya nodded and wrote it down on the clipboard in her hand.

"I can do Side to Side?" Farrah suggested.

"Great idea, it's been a while." Katya answered.

"Bob? Monet?" Katya asked.

"I don't know, I guess we could do Havana? It's usually an audience favorite." Monet suggested, Bob shrugged and nodded.

"Okay good. Now, Violet has the night off, Pearl is DJing tonight and Blair isn't confident on stage yet. Jaida? Dela? Any of you got anything?"

"Sorry Kat, I'd really prefer being on the floor tonight." Dela spoke honestly. Katya nodded in understanding.

"I'll do it, I haven't done Dance For You in a while." Jaida said.

"Great, so let's start off with Tati since it's been a while since she's performed. Then we'll do Trix, then Trix and Kim, Kim, Farrah, Jaida, and we'll end with Bob and Monet." Katya stated, quickly writing the order down before taping the lineup on the wall next to the stage door and exciting the room.

"Okay, heart eyes, what's up?" Kim asked looking at Trixie.

"What do you mean?" Trixie asked as she blushed a deep red, knowing far too well what Kim meant.

"You know what, what's happening with you and Katya?"

"Oh, Barbiegirl and the Red Scare?" Pearl said as she sat down in a closer seat. Trixie was a little surprised to hear her talk at all considering she looked asleep only moments before.

"It's nothing, well not nothing, but it's not anything yet."

"Yet, so you want it to be?" Kim asked. Trixie blushed even more, she wasn't used to discussing stuff like this with anyone, let alone people she only recently met.

"Stop pestering the poor girl." Jaida said warmly to which Trixie gave a grateful smile.

"Well, we've all known Katya was hung up on her since her first day here, and she got a full ladyboner when she danced yesterday." Bob said with a laugh. It wasn't mean spirited, just teasing and jokey, which Trixie enjoyed a lot after living all her life hearing it was a sin.

"Come to think of it, Trix, you never returned to the dressing room after Katya's lap dance. Where'd you go?" Monet asked. Trixie looked down in her lap and fumbled with her thumbs, unclear on what to tell them.

"Wait? Katya gave you a lap dance? Katya never does lap dances, I've been trying to get her to join my lap dance numbers for years!" Tatianna said suddenly. Trixie couldn't help but feel proud out the new information. It felt good to know that Trixie had experienced something with Katya that no one else did.

"Yeah, I think you were in a private. It was hot, very untypical Katya, but extremely hot." Monet spoke before winking at Trixie.

The subject of where Trixie had gone was forgotten moments after when Blair burned herself with her curling iron, making Dela go full mother hen on the poor girl.   
Trixie was thankful that the question was forgotten because she truly didn't know if Katya was okay with everyone knowing that she was with her. She also didn't know what last night was.

A hookup?  
A date?

It was all unclear to her, the only thing that was truly clear was that Trixie would do anything to keep whatever they were going.


	11. Always In Your Arms

_**Katya** _

Katya was in her full Soviet uniform getup. It was one of her character outfit as the Red Scare, but as both her outfits were slightly inconvenient for performing, she rarely wore them. However as she was only hosting today, it seemed like a good choice.  
It also made her feel powerful, and she needed that power today.

Tatianna was already on stage dancing to Same Parts, which was one of Katya's personal favorite songs, and right infront of the stage sat Bill and a few of the daily leaders for his clubs.

Katya now slightly regretted letting Trixie dance at all, but she knew it would seem more suspicious if the young starlet wasn't performing.  
She could only hope that the night would go on without a hitch.

Trixie came to stand next to her when she had finished her makeup, and Katya instinctively put an arm around her waist.

"Hi кукла." She said before placing a kiss on the top of the young girls head.

"Hey, is he here? You seem tense." Trixie spoke carefully.

"Yeah, he's sitting with a few employees at the front of the stage, so please don't step to close to the edge tonight, okay? If he wants to tip, he can give it to Ron and Jeff." Katya spoke, trying not to seem to paranoid.

"Sure, I'll stay safe, I promise." Trixie said as she kissed Katya's cheek softly.

"Good, that's all I want."

"I know, thank you for worrying." Trixie said shyly. She was the most adorable thing in Katya's opinion. Sexy and confident one minute, shy and innocent the next.

"Of course I worry, you're my babygirl." Katya could see Trixie blush when she called her yours, which made her smile. She wanted Trixie to be only hers, but she was fully aware that it was far too soon to suggest something like that.

As Tatianna's song ended, Katya made her way on the stage.

"Let's see you with them hands! Give it up once again for Tatianna!" As the audience cheered, Katya cringed at the pig sat in front of the stage.

He was currently eyeing Blair up and down, giving special attention to her cleavage as she gave her his drink. When she turned around he slapped her ass and winked at Katya.  
Katya gritted her teeth, but she knew that letting him provoke her would only risk things getting out of hand.

"Please also give it up for the girls on the floor tonight, and I'll remind you all that it's hands off unless the girls tell you otherwise." Katya said, trying not to sound too stern.

"Now, up next is our newest performer, the living Barbie doll who only gets straight A's, our very own IQ Kitty; Trixie!" Katya announced, smiling as Trixie entered in a crop top and shorts that was also her outfit for her dance with Kim.

Katya walked to the side of the stage as Sleepover by Hailey Kiyoko started playing. She was somewhat surprised by the song choice, as it was longing and honestly kind of sad, but she knew it was best to let Trixie do whatever songs she felt comfortable with as that was what made her glow on stage.

Trixie's routine mostly consisted of deliberate body rolls and some floor dancing. Her hands were all over her body, and Katya's hands twitched as she remembered what it felt like to touch Trixie's full form.

As the last chorus played, Trixie made her way to the pole, and swung around it with one leg, catching herself right before she hit the ground. Katya had forgotten to ask how she knew how to pole dance, and made a mental note to ask the young girl about it.

As the song ended, Kim joined Katya in walking out to the stage.

"Give it up for Trixie! All tips can be given to Jeff and Ron." Katya announced into the microphone, endlessly thankful that Trixie had followed introductions and didn't dance close to the edge today.

"Now we have a special surprise, Kim and Trixie have prepared a little joint number, so for the first time ever, let's welcome the joint talents of the Queen of Kpop and IQ Kitty!" Katya smiled warmly at Trixie before exiting, letting them get ready.

The stage hands had carried a couch on stage for their number, and the Russian woman was becoming increasingly curious about it.

As the intro to a song called Gashina played, Katya already felt moisture filling her panties. Trixie's expression alone could turn her on, but the attack in her movements mixed with her classic sensual lines was almost too much to handle. A wave of jealousy hit the blonde as Kim's hand traveled down to Trixie's amazingly full ass, but she shook it off knowing that there was nothing but friendship between the two. She knew she was being ridiculous anyways, Trixie wasn't hers, no matter how much Katya wanted to believe she was.

The choreo wasn't too complicated, but it fit them well, being a mix of cute, strong and sensual throughout, giving them the opportunity to show their personalities.

As the song ended Katya noticed Trixie collecting tips at the edge of the stage. She rushed out but before she could stop it, Trixie was pulled off the stage by her ankle and straight into Bill's lap.

Katya whistled for security and walked to the center of the stage to get the now terrified girl.

"Why hello their sweetheart, aren't you gonna give me a gift for saving your pretty little ass?" Bill said, making Katya want to vomit.

"Hands off Bill, she isn't working the floor tonight. I'd also prefer if you didn't pull my performers of stage." She said firmly.

Trixie looked up at her like a hurt puppy, trying to get out of his grasp but he kept her in place with his left arm as his right hand traveled up to squeeze her breast tightly, making the girl whine in slight pain and struggle more. Katya was fuming, she wanted to kill the bastard for even laying a finger on her Trixie.

Luckily before Katya did something stupid, Trixie was pulled out of his grasp by security, and Ron looked her over to ensure she wasn't hurt.

Security escorted Bill and his men out of the building, and thankfully they didn't start a commotion.  
However Katya knew that this wasn't the end of it.  
This was a test, she was sure of it.  
Kim had been closer to the stage edge throughout their entire routine and yet it was Trixie he pulled off.  
He suspected something.  
He suspected Trixie was special to Katya.

"Sorry about that ladies and gentlemen, let's do a round of shots on the house!" The audience cheered and the drama was quickly forgotten.

"I'm gonna hand the stage over to Kim, but first let's give a special round of applause for Kim and Trixie's duo!" The audience cheered louder, hollering and some even asking for a repeat of the performance.

"Alright, now that's what I'm talking about! Now Kim, the stage is all yours!" Kim nodded to Katya, letting the Russian know that she was still good to perform and Katya exited the stage as Kim's number started. The song was fun and flirty, and just the upbeat performance the audience needed after the showdown from earlier.  
Katya didn't pay much attention tho as the pink haired doll was brought backstage by a worried Ron.

"There you go Trixie, safe and sound." Ron told her as he lead her to Katya.

"Thanks Ron, I'll take it from here." Katya said as she wrapped her arms around the shaking girl. Ron nodded and returned to his place at the bar.

Katya heard small noises and felt her top dampen, making her realise that the young girl was crying.

"It's okay, кукла, you're okay. I'm so sorry he got to put his hands on you. I'm so, so sorry. Can you look at me angel?" Katya comforted, rubbing Trixie back in an attempt to calm her down.

Trixie's honey brown eyes look up and Katya's heart almost broke at the sight.

"I-I'm s-sorry, it was my-my fault. I w-was to-too close to the e-edge and y-you w-warned me, I'm s-s-sorry." The girl cried out.

"Trixie, none of this was your fault, none of it. Don't you dare blame yourself for what that pig did. You did nothing wrong." Katya said sternly, to which Trixie nodded before burying herself in Katya's chest again.

"Oh, darling. Do you wanna go home? Or to the dressing room? Or maybe my apartment?" Katya asked softly, Trixie shook her head slightly.

"Do you wanna stay backstage with me then?" Katya suggested, wanting to do anything to make the girl smile again. Trixie nodded shyly and hugged Katya tightly. Her tears hitting Katya's shoulder.

"Okay, кукла. I've got you, you're safe with me. You're safe." Katya kissed the top of Trixie's pink hair and swore to herself to do anything to prevent her from ever crying again.


	12. At the End of a Distant Road

_**Katya** _

The night went by in a blur.  
Soon the club was closed, normal lighting filling it and showing the evidence of the night's events.   
When open, the club glowed bright red, creating dark corners and an air of mystery, but when closed yellow and white lights filled the room and all the secrets were uncovered.  
Luxurious couches turned into worn down furniture.  
Sparkling stages became floors where drinks had been spilt.  
And while Katya didn't always love what they were doing here, she always missed the magical red glow when the night ended.

Well, except that evening.

That night the bright lights came as a comfort, the room feeling safe without it's dark corners and wandering hands.

Katya gathered everyone in the main room for announcements, security, stage hands, dancers and bartenders all grouped together on the main floor. Trixie stood next to Kim and Jaida who were taking care of her while Katya was speaking. Blair was next to Dela, who was still making sure that the girl was okay.

"Thank you for your hard work today everyone. It's been an eventful evening, and unfortunatly very uncomfortable for some of you.   
What happened today was unacceptable, and potentially very dangerous. Therefor, I think it best that we stay closed for the remainder of the week. I know that Fridays and Saturdays are our busiest, but I think everyone could use a breather, I know I could. You'll of course still get your full weekly salary, and I'll add a small bonus for everyone, for the tips lost and the inconvenience. Any objections?" Katya looked around the room, but everyone seemed to think it was a good idea.

Katya stepped off the stage and went over to Blair and Dela.

"How you doing Blairie?"

"I'm okay, it wasn't too bad, just uncomfortable." She said, Dela rubbing her back soothingly as she spoke.

"Good, Dela thanks for taking care of her." Katya said, patting Dela's shoulder slightly.

"No problem at all, happy to help." Dela said with a bright smile, not missing a beat.

"You girls head home, I'm gonna check on Trixie."

"See you Monday, Katya." Blair replied.

"Make sure you take care of her, she seemed pretty shaken up, the poor dear." Dela said before leading Blair to the dressing room, most likely to collect their things.

When Katya reached Trixie, almost the entire room had cleared out, tho Kim and Jaida still remained at the young girl's side.

"Hey кукла, you doing okay?"

"Better, Jaida and Kim helped calm me down more." Trixie replied in a small voice.

"That's good. Thank you, both of you." She told the two girls.

"Of course, stuff like that should never happen, we're lucky Trixie didn't break anything." Jaida replied.

"Yeah, it could have gone badly, I'm sorry I couldn't reach you in time, Trix." Kim said.

"Not your fault, Kimmy." Trixie replied.

"And not yours either, Trix." Jaida added.

"It's not anyone's fault but his, no one should treat women like he does." Katya stated, to which they all nodded in agreement.

After a moment Trixie shuffled over to Katya's side.

"Can we go home now?" She whispered in Katya's ear.

Home.

Katya wanted nothing more than to have a place that she and Trixie could both call their home.

"Of course, you wanna stay at mine?" She asked the young girl. Not bothering if Kim and Jaida heard, she wanted to yell from the rooftops that she was the one who got to take Trixie home.

"Yeah, yours is good." Trixie replied shyly, but not whispering this time.

"Okay, let's go." Katya said. Trixie hugged Jaida and Kim, thanking them for their help before taking Katya's hand.

"Goodnight girls." Katya said to which they both gave knowing looks.

When they reached the apartment Katya immediately went and found some comfy clothes for Trixie and herself. She ordered a pizza as Trixie got changed and settled down on the couch as she waited for the girl to finish.

Trixie emerged moments later with a clean face, black shorts and one of Katya's oversized sweaters.

"Oh pizza, I'm starving!" Trixie exclaimed, clapping her hands together like a child.

"Glad to hear it, come here you goof." Katya said, and Trixie came to sit down next to her.

They ate in silence until Katya finally built up the guts to address the elephant in the room.

"I'm really glad you're okay, кукла. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from him."

"Kat, it's okay. I'm fine."

"No, it's not! I promised you wouldn't get hurt, but you could have gotten seriously injured tonight." Katya said in a frustrated tone. Trixie sat her plate down and gently let her fingers stroke through Katya's hair.

"Katya, I may look like a doll, but I'm not made of porcelain. I've lived through much worse than what happened today. I was shaken up yes, but I'm okay, I promise. And just like you said it wasn't my fault, you also have to realise that it wasn't yours either." Trixie said calmly, and Katya found herself staring at the girl in awe.

"You're just endlessly surprising, do you know that?" Katya said as she took Trixie's hand from her hair to kiss her palm.

"Katya, I know you said later, but would you tell me what he actually did to you?" Trixie said, clearly trying to respect Katya's boundaries but still curious about the subject.

Katya hesitated for a moment, before nodding. She owed Trixie the truth after that night's events. After all, what happened to Trixie, most likely only occurred because of Katya's history with the man.

"Take your time, we have lots of time. Trust me, I know how hard stuff like this is to talk about." Trixie said placing a comforting hand on Katya's knee.

Trixie seemed so much older in that moment, and Katya remembered what she had said about her stepfather and how little she actually knew about the girl's history.

"Remember when I told you I did gymnastics?" Katya asked, to which Trixie nodded.

"Well, in truth, I was a gymnast. Like for real, I was set for the Olympics. However when I was 16 I made out with one of the girls on the team and when the coach found out, she told him I kissed her.   
Russia, well let's just say being like us isn't very okay there, and my coach was the worst kind of person to find out. Well actually he was just the worst kind of person in general, forced us to do drugs and shit, but anyways he kicked me off the team. My parents couldn't handle their dreams of my future going down the drain so suddenly I was thrown out and disowned.   
I started working at a club back in Russia which involved sex work, they didn't care about my age. 16 is the age of consent for sex and prostitution is illegal anyways, so it didn't really matter what my age was.  
After a couple of years there, I ran into Bill. He was on a business trip and knew our owner, and well I was an ex-gymnast so I was highlighted a lot at the club. Sleeping with me was a prize, I was the trophy for the men there because of who I had been.  
Bill saw how uncomfortable I was with it all, how unhappy I was, so he used that to get to me.   
He made me tons of promises of what America would be, said he'd help me get a job, and got fake papers for me that said I was 21.   
He smuggled me into the US, and made me sign some documents in english before traveling. I didn't understand them, but I was desperate to leave. Only when we got here did he tell me what I'd actually signed.   
It was a contract that said I was obligated to work for him at his clubs until the age of 30, or I'd have to pay 100 000 by my 22nd birthday, which according to my new documents was a year later." Katya stopped to take a breath and saw Trixie look at her with concern and understanding.

She didn't say anything, didn't push for Katya to continue, she just waited until Katya was ready to go on.

"I worked at Club 96, the only club Bill originally owned. Some of the girls, Trix, some of them were barely 14. It was officially a strip club, but we were forced to sell our bodies too. Everything he told me was a lie, he was no different than my boss in Russia, he was worse.   
He rented us out for private parties where we were forced to perform acts that I want to vomit from when I think about it. We worked for nothing while he got rich.   
And I, I was his crowning jewel.   
He'd tell people about who I used to be, make me show of my flexibility and sell me to the highest bidder each evening. When they were finished using me, he'd demand that I came to his private chambers.   
Every single night." Katya said, feeling tears fall down her cheeks as she spoke honestly about the things she hadn't mentioned to anyone for years.

"Oh Kat, I'm so sorry." Trixie said hugging her tightly before releasing her again.

"How did you get away from him?" Trixie asked in a soft, calm voice, once again shocking Katya with her maturity.

"Pete, and a man named RuPaul. Ru used to work for Bill but left after Bill pushed him out of his club; Ru's Racers. Ru left the industry straight after there, but he had a bunch of money saved up from it.   
He took a shine to me, I'm not sure why 'cause he was gay, but he wanted me to start something on my own. Preferably something that could rival Bill's empire. Ru gifted me the money to get free and to get a place of my own. Pete was a bartender at Club 96, and he was more than happy to follow me here. He put the club in his name, as I wasn't a legal citizen, but I payed for it. Over time we managed to gain an audience, even got Violet away from the bastard." Katya explained.

"Violet worked there?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah, she was at Ru's Racers, which was fine when Ru ran it, but a nightmare when Bill took over."

Trixie nodded in understanding, clearly processing all of the information before she took Katya's hand in hers and squeezed it softly.

"Thank you for telling me, Katya. It can't have been easy. I really appreciate you trusting me enough to tell me." She told the older woman.

"Thank you, кукла. It actually felt good to tell someone." Katya said, pulling Trixie close and letting silence surround them, feeling her heart slowly start to heal from the scars of her past.

Maybe she and Trixie could heal eachother?


	13. Late Night After Midnight

_**Trixie**_  
Trixie stared at Katya's dark ceiling, the royal blue with handpainted silver constellations that stretched across it like the most beautiful night sky Trixie had ever seen.

She couldn't sleep, she just watched the Russian next to her. Let her fingers play with the blonde's hair, remembering when her hair was a similar shade. Admired the calm expression that grazed her features when she was asleep. The high cheekbones, the rosy cheeks, the soft lips, the strong jaw, the long dark lashes. Katya was endlessly beautiful in Trixie's eyes.

Katya's story had been playing on her mind. She used to think that her past was rough, but Katya's was heartbreaking.  
That anyone could hurt the kindhearted woman was unbelieveable to her.

Katya deserved the world.  
She deserved to be loved, cared for, admired.

Trixie wanted to be the person to do that for her. She wanted to bake her cookies and write her songs.  
Be the one Katya told all her secrets to and have Katya know all of her own.

Trixie also found that she hated the fact that the man who harmed Katya so much had touched her.  
She wanted to erase his prints from her body.  
Wanted to scrub away any trace, even tho she had washed up before they had dinner.

That man shouldn't ever be allowed to lay a hand on a woman, much like Trixie's stepdad shouldn't either.  
She still remembered the sting that came when his hand came down on her cheek once again.  
The smell of alcohol on his breath when he cursed her out.  
The fear that ran through her every time she sprinted up the staircase to the safety of her light pink bedroom.

"Trix? You still awake?" Katya asked groggily. It was 7 in the morning by now, which might be fine for normal people but was late considering the club closed at 4.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep." She said, slightly embarrassed. Katya sat up and pulled her close so Trixie was laying on her chest.

"Why, кукла?"

"Just thinking about what you told me. I just wish you'd never have to experience that, and I kind of feel bad for how big I made my drama in my head when you went through something much worse." Trixie mumbled out.

"Trix, my past doesn't make yours less serious. I don't know everything you went through, but I know you said your stepfather harmed you physically, that's not a minor thing. That's serious. Never think that your pain isn't valid." Katya said seriously. Trixie considered her words and nodded a little after a while.

"Do you wanna talk about it? Might help, I feel better after telling you about Bill." Katya said.

"There's not much to tell honestly. It was just bad, pretty much always. My stepdad married my mom when I was ten, and from that day on, I could never do anything right. I often stayed at my grandpa's, he taught me guitar and we'd sing together until nightfall. The day he died was the worst day in my life. Mom's house went from perfectly okay, not great, but okay, to a living hell after she married my stepdad. He was so judgmental and apparently mom was too. They kept telling me that I had to be careful not to turn into a dyke because that was a sin in the eyes of God. I hated everytime that word left his lips. He was constantly drunk and always angry, and that anger was usually aimed at me. He slapped me around a lot, pushed me into furniture at times, threw things at me. The day I ran away, he aimed a shotgun at my head. I hit him with something, I can't remember what it was. I just hit him and ran away. Packed a suitcase and left." Trixie said, realizing how much there actually as to tell.

"That's not nothing Trixie, that's awful. No parent or parental figure should ever lay a hand on their child. They're meant to protect you, not hurt you. I'm just so thankful you got yourself out of there. " Katya said honestly as she leaned down to capture Trixie's lips in a soft and sweet kiss. 

Silence found them for a while, both of them looking at the painted starry sky above their heads before Trixie spoke again.

"I really like you, Katya. Seriously, you're the most amazing person I've ever met." Trixie snuggled closer to the older girl, resting her head in the crook of Katya's neck.

"I really like you too, Trix. So, so much. So much it scares me a little."

Trixie smiled at Katya's words, silently wishing that like might some day turn into love.  
Trixie could see herself loving Katya, but she'd be content with Katya only liking her forever, even if her own emotion turned into love.

She wouldn't watch the clock, she'd wait patiently.  
She'd love her from the cover of the crowds, and never ask for forever, just accept the right now.  
She'd happily love Katya from the red side of the moon if she had to.

She just hoped she wouldn't have to.  
She hoped that if she truly fell, Katya would fall just as deep.  
She hoped Katya would someday know her better than she knew herself.

Someday would be the story she'd be sticking to.


	14. Sparkle Like A Fire

_**Trixie** _

A little over two weeks had gone since the evening Bill had visited the club.  
Things had been good, Katya and her had gotten closer, spending their entire weekend off together.  
Trixie had stayed at Katya's for the entire first week, but gone back to sleeping at her own apartment the second, not wanting to admit how much she missed waking up next to the blonde beauty.

Trixie had barely danced since that night, she hadn't been on the floor since her first night, and she'd only gotten duo stages with Kim for last couple of weeks.   
Katya had become completely paranoid that someone would harm her again, which Trixie had tried discussing against, but mostly failed at.

Katya was endlessly interesting.   
Trixie had discovered hundreds of strange knickknacks spread around her house, a duck with two heads, some voodoo dolls, multiple packs of tarot cards, a hat named Cheryl, and a knife with eyeballs on it, were just some of the mysterious items spread around the otherwise stylish apartment.

Trixie could never predict Katya, she was like a constant wildcard and Trixie loved the excitement.

They weren't anything official, they'd never even been on a date, but that didn't matter. Trixie was fully Katya's, even if Katya should one day loose interest.

Trixie walked into the club, slightly earlier than usual to see Blair practicing on stage. The girl looked frustrated with herself, Trixie knew how badly she wanted to be confident on stage, and how scared she actually was.

"It's hopeless, I'll never be able to dance up here." She exclaimed as the song came to an end.

"You're good Blair, you just need to relax. Try to only think about the music and someone who you'd want to perform for. Don't image the audience, just image that one person." Trixie told her. Blair nodded a little and signalled for Pearl to start the song again. It got better right away, still a little shaky but better.

"Hello Barbara, care for a fucking?" She heard a wierd voice say next to her ear, making her scream laugh which startled Blair and made her loose her focus. She turned to give the person, who she now saw was Katya, a full death stare.

"Sorry Blair, my fault, you were a lot better. Keep up the good work." Katya said smiling at the girl and asking Pearl to start the song again.

"You're an asshole." Trixie said with a laugh.

"True, but you still like me." Katya said kissing Trixie's forehead.

"Hmm, debatable at this point. You've got a headless torso sexdoll which you named and multiple big knives in your bedroom. I'm starting to worry that you're actually a serial killer." Trixie replied. Katya started laughing like crazy while holding onto Trixie's arm, a habit she'd recently picked up which Trixie found quite endearing.

"How are you, кукла?" Katya asked once she calmed down.

"Good, I'd be better if you let me dance again." Trixie said.

"Trix.."

"No Kat, this is getting ridiculous. You need to let me perform again and work the floor. I told you, I'm fine, and I'm ready. I don't wanna shy away out of fear. I need to get back up on the horse, well pole technically." Trixie said, more sternly than usual.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how the fuck do you know pole dancing?"

"My cheer coach made us take a class once, turned out I was quite good at it. But please don't switch subjects, Katya." Trixie replied.

"Trixie, I just want you safe." Katya said with a sigh.

"I know, but I want to pull my weight around here. I don't want special treatment. Please, can't you just let me dance again?"

Trixie put up her biggest puppy dog eyes which she knew Katya was weak for. The week before she'd gotten Katya to watch a livestream of a country festival by using those eyes, even tho Katya fully didn't like live music and was no country fan.

"Oh my god... allright fine, you can dance. One solo song, that's all you get."

"What about floor work?" Trixie asked.

"You can be on the floor first half, then you'll get ready and then you can close the show. Lap dances are fine, but you're not doing private rooms tonight. I wanna be able to see you for the entire evening." Katya instructed. Trixie felt a little like a child being scolded by a teacher, a fantasy she wasn't entirely against, but she was happy nonetheless.

"Thank you so much, Kat. You're the best." She said in a bright tone, kissing Katya's cheek softly. Katya chuckled at the overly cutesy act and wrapped an arm around Trixie's waist.

None of the dancers knew what they were, but they knew that they were something. Katya was far from shy when it came to showing Trixie affection around the others which Trixie found slightly embarrassing at first, but had quickly grown to love.

"Blair, good job, you can perform tonight if you wanna." Katya told the young girl on stage. Blair's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her skull.

"Really?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, one song, then floor after." Katya told her.

Blair practically sprinted into the dressing room to tell the other girls which made Trixie smile. She knew how hard Blair had worked to dance on stage and enjoyed having some hand in her finally making it.

"You think she'll be fine?" Trixie asked, wanting what's best for the girl.

"Yeah, she's rough around the edges, but she's got that innocent vibe working for her. Thanks for helping her gain some confidence."

"No problem, I just want her to do well." Trixie said honestly.

She knew far too well how awful it could be to have no confidence.   
When she was still trying to make her music career work out, she'd expected it to be just like performing in her bedroom, but having an audience freaked her out and made her insecure. It took ages for her to conquer the fear and learn to act confident. She learned that pretending was the secret.   
She pretended to have confidence, pretended that it all came natural to her, until the day it finally did.

"You're cute, you know that?" Katya said kissing the top of Trixie's head. "Now, we should go get dressed,  
кукла."

As they headed towards the dressing room, Trixie felt joy radiate through her at the thought of returning to her performance bubble.

The stage that she once feared had become her haven, until now when her safe place was attacked.  
So her only choice was to walk straight into the fire and face the struggle head on.


	15. Sweet Things Are Dangerous

Trixie rummaged through her clothing rack until she found the little pink japanese school uniform she was looking for. She put on an intricate lingerie set which had ribbons going everywhere, and thigh highs, and some white heels before she started to put on the little schoolgirl outfit.  
If this was two weeks ago she'd probably be scared to change in front of the others, but now only excitement filled her as she thought about performing again.   
Katya had already gotten dressed and was now out at the bar with Pete.

"Oh, you're dressed up, Katya finally gave in?" Kim asked as she came to sit down next to Trixie, clearly recognizing that the Barbie wasn't wearing any of their duo outfits.

"Yeah, thank god. I'm working the floor for the first half and then doing one number. I figured this would be good for walking around, and I also don't feel like changing tonight, so I think I'll be performing in this." Trixie replied.

"It looks good, very Trixie and very IQ Kitty." Kim agreed. "You must be relieved that she's finally stopped being so overprotective." Kim added after putting on a layer of peach lipstick.

"I am, I'm happy to get back out there, nervous but happy." Trixie stated as she corrected the little scarf on the uniform. Kim pulled her into a quick hug.

"You'll be fine, I get that you're nervous, but we've all got your back, Trix." Kim stated while holding both of Trixie's hands.

Kim was easily becoming one of the best friends Trixie had ever had. They'd talk about anything, borrow clothes from eachother, they'd even had a sleepover. It was nice to have a friend who she could be compeltly open with without there being any form of judgement.

"Thank you Kimberly Chi."

"Stop calling me Kimberly, Tracy Martell." Kim said jokingly as she hit Trixie's shoulder, making Trixie release a laugh that sounded more like a bird screaming than anything else.

"Who's getting murdered?" Violet said as she entered the room. "Oh, nevermind it's just Trixie laughing." She added when she spotted the pink haired girl.

"Fuck of Vi." Kim said in a teasing tone, which made Violet flip her off before she started going through her rack of burlesque outfits.

"I heard Blair's finally gonna get one stage, and seems Mother Russia has finally let Miss Cotton Candy perform again. Who else is on tonight?" Violet asked.

"I think Jaida's going on, she was rehearsing earlier. I'm just doing floor tonight." Kim replied, as Trixie adjusted her stockings.

"I'm gonna call Katya, I need to know if she wants me dancing or not." Violet stated, before yelling out; "Hey, Mother Russia!? Can you get in here and do your fucking job?".

Trixie had quickly learned that Violet was a kind bitch and the only one who could yell at Katya with absolutly no consequences.

Moments later Katya and Pete appeared, and the rest of the girls were called into the room.

"Okay, since Violet was so goddamn impatient, you can open tonight, bitch. Then let's do Blair, who'll finally be grazing our stage tonight. Jaida's going after that, then Farrah, and then Monet. I'll go after that and then Trixie will end the show." Katya announced. Everyone nodded and did their finishing touches.

"You look beautiful, babydoll." Katya said as she walked over to Trixie's chair and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Kat, so do you." Trixie replied blushing. Katya really did look good. She was wearing a black set with a sheer body on top and a harness. To top it all off she wore a leather jacket, and her signature deep red lipstick.

"Thank you, кукла." She said before leaning close to Trixie's ear and seductively whispering; "it's all for you, babygirl.".

Katya then pulled away and headed out the door, leaving Trixie hot and wanting.

"See you out there, кукла." Katya said before leaving the room.

When Trixie finally regained her ability to breathe and walked into the club, it was packed and Violet's first number was coming to an end.  
She really was an amazing performer, long lines, amazing aerial work and extensions to die for. Of course, her long, slim frame helped, something Trixie tried not to envy her too much for.

Trixie made her way to the bar as Violet started performing Young & Beautiful.

"You want anything, Trix?" Jeff asked when he noticed her there.

"A shot of vodka please." She replied, which he delivered moments after. She downed the shot and started walking between the tables, occasionally taking orders, and turning down people who wanted her for a private room.  
She swayed her body softly to the rythmn of the song, making eye contact with Katya and biting her lip from time to time whenever the older blonde peaked her head out from the wings.

"Hello doll, how much for a lap dance?" A man who looked only a little older than her asked.

"50 for a song." She said as confidently as she could. Not working the floor for so long had her a little nervous, but she hid it as well as she could.

Katya announced Blair as Trixie made her way over to the man's booth.  
Blair was dancing to Attention, which was good as Trixie also knew the song well and could dance well to it.

Blair was doing much better than Trixie had expected and she was happy to see the girl she jokingly addressed as her twin, succeed.

Trixie swayed her hips to the beat, grinding down on the man's lap, feeling him grow firmer beneath her.  
She turned around in his lap, and rolled her body as her hands traveled up and down his chest.

"Ah Kitty, you're amazing. Can I touch you?" He groaned out. Trixie hesitated for a moment, it was a big step, but the man had been pretty respectful so far.

"Over the clothes yes, no hands under my skirt or top, and no squeezing." She instructed. Luckily he followed her instructions, only skimming his hands over her and never trying to poke his fingers where they didn't belong.

The song came to end and Trixie carefully removed herself from his lap.

"Thanks doll, here's your 50, plus a little extra. Are you dancing today?" He asked. Trixie took the cash, counting it over and releasing he had given her 75 bucks.

"Thank you, and yeah I'm doing one number at the end of the night." She replied with a smile.

"I'll look forward to it then." He said, which she smiled at before she walked away.

Jaida's number was coming to an end which meant Trixie's shift on the floor was over soon.

"That was The Essence of Beauty, the incredible Jaida. Give it up for her one more time! Now let's welcome our Highlight Beauty, Farrah Moan." Katya announced as Farrah took the stage.

Trixie knew that she wanted to be able to watch Katya's number, so she decided to head to the dressing room a bit early to fix up her makeup.  
She reapplied her hot pink lipstick and made her way backstage just as Monet started performing.

"Hi Katya." Trixie said kissing the blonde's cheek.

"Hey детка, enjoying yourself?"

"Very much so, did a lap dance with a nice man." She replied, turning towards the stage to watch Monet dance.

"Oh babygirl, I know. I saw how his hands traveled all over you." Katya said into her ear before softly nipping at the skin beneath it.

"Jealous?" Trixie teased.

"No, 'cause only I get to touch that body for real, without all these layers hiding your soft skin. Only I get to hear you beg for release." Katya said seductively, emphasizing her words by letting her hands travel across Trixie's body.

"Tell me who you belong to, Trix." She whispered before sucking harshly beneath Trixie's ear. Katya never usually left marks, but Trixie was sure that this would leave a deep purple bruise.

"You, Katya. Only you." Trixie moaned out.

"That's right, кукла. I'll see you after." Katya said, and suddenly she was on stage and ready to start her number, whilst Trixie was left in a daze backstage, desperately wishing that Katya meant what she said in the way that Trixie wanted her to mean it.


	16. Burn Me With Your Loving

_**Katya** _

Katya didn't want to admit it, but she was burning with jealousy after watching Trixie's lap dance.  
Watching the man's hands caress the curves of the pink haired girl's body.  
Watching his eyes burn with desire for the young girl as Trixie's full ass ground down on his crotch.

Katya had wanted to walk over there and pull Trixie off him, but she knew couldn't.  
Firstly, it wouldn't be fair after Trixie had begged her to let her dance again.  
Secondly, it would have been disastrous for business as the man did nothing wrong.  
And thirdly, Trixie wasn't Katya's, no matter how much Katya could make the girl moan that she was.

As she walked out for her numbers, she was determined to make the girl's honey brown eyes focus only on her.  
Make Trixie desperate and wanting, in need of her touch.

The first song, Пуля-дура by LOBODA started playing when she reached the back of the stage. Katya had decided to do some of her famous Russian numbers, she was the Red Scare after all.

As she danced she imagined Trixie dancing beside her. In her fantasy she saw herself crawling on top of the pink haired angel and pushing her down on the floor.  
She looked towards Trixie as she pressed her hand down, imagining the girl's ass beneath it.

Katya saw the Barbie's eyes widen as she lifted her leg up next to her ear and extended it fully, showing off her flexible body. She smirked as she saw the girl squirm slightly, loving the way Trixie's body reacted to her even without her having to lay a finger on the young girl.

The second song, Елена Темникова's Контуры тел, was slower, more sensual. The Russian woman's movements a mix of slow and deliberate backbends and leg extensions, and quick small accents and isolations. At the end of the song she rolled off the floor and slowly stripped of her leather jacket, throwing it into the wings, making the crowd roar.  
She knew how to hold an audience, keep them eating out of the palm of her hand. Nothing about Katya's performances was ever half done.  
It was always executed to perfection, every movement working itself into the next with wonderous fluidity.

Her last number was in english, she usually did this to keep anyone who didn't like the Russian songs interested, tonight's pick was Liquid Courage (Love Me Better) by Cierra Ramirez. The number was fast paced, slightly hardhitting, and demanded some of Katya's signature tricks along with her insane flexibility.  
She saw Trixie's jaw go slack from the multiple splits throughout the choreography, and Katya smirked at the sight knowing that the brown eyed girl's attention was solely on her.

As the last song came to an end she walked over to the wing to get the microphone from one of the stage workers.

"Thank you everyone! We've had a great night, but the evening is coming to a close. As always, I'd like to remind everyone that there's still a chance to get some privates after the show. But before we go, as promised, our IQ Kitty is closing our show with a solo number. So, without further ado, please welcome your favorite mathlete, the one and only Trixie!" Katya announced before walking to the wings as Trixie made her way to the stage with a bright smile.

When Katya saw her beaming face she felt a little bad for keeping her away from performing for so long, even if it was to protect the girl.

As Trixie sat down on the chair that was brought on stage by the stage hands however, her expression abruptly changed into a confident and seductive smirk.  
Katya watched her in awe, she remembered the doll being good, but this performance was next level.  
Not a hint of uncertainty or insecurity. Every single movement carefully executed, and the innocent vibe of the pink uniform mixed with her attitude and confidence gave her an irresistible corrupted schoolgirl vibe.

The pink haired girl was performing to 7 rings, and Katya couldn't help think about the line of the song that said; _"girls with tattoos who like getting in trouble"_ as she looked down at the dark ink that decorated her own skin.

As the song entered the last chorus, Trixie removed her uniform piece by piece, leaving her in the intricate lingerie set with pink ribbons that wrapped around her body like a harness.

Katya almost drooled at the way the ribbons dug into Trixie's soft skin as she moved, her full breasts prominent and pushed up making them seem impossibly larger, thigh highs traveling up the length of her endlessly long legs.

The audience erupted in cheers, and Katya had to remind herself to get out there, only snapping out of her trance when Trixie winked at her as she walked off stage, her hips swinging from side to side. Katya cleared her throat a little before speaking, her mouth suddenly seeming as dry as a desert.

"Give it up one more time for the incredibly IQ Kitty, miss Trixie! I'm sure we can all agree that we missed seeing her on stage." Katya said into the microphone, seeing a cute smile on Trixie's lips after her statement as the girl realised that Katya would no longer be keeping her off stage.

"Thank you everyone for being a marvelous audience, remember to leave your tips for Trixie with Jeff and Ron, and feel free to hang around until the bar closes as you'll still be able get privates and lap dances." Katya said before making her way backstage.

As soon as she reached Trixie she attacked the girl's lips, her hands grabbing onto the flesh of her ass making the brown eyed girl moan into their kiss.

"So I take it you'll stop being an overprotective Mommy and let me dance?" Trixie said in a teasing tone once they disconnected, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.  
Katya tried not to let her see how much the little nickname affected her, fully unaware until then that she even liked being called that.

"Yeah, you can dance." She said in a half whisper as her lips attached themselves to Trixie's neck.

"Mhmm Katya." Trixie moaned softly, sending shivers down her spine.

"Let's go to mine, babygirl." She whispered in the girl's ear to which Trixie nodded, taking Katya's hand and letting her lead her upstairs.


	17. She Took Me To The Sky

_**Katya** _

Pink ribbons layed everywhere, covering the hardwood floor of Katya's bedroom. Trixie's once beautiful, intricate lingerie set ripped to shreds by Katya's impatient hands.   
The ribbon harness had mocked her, kept her from freely caressing the curves of her doll, and so she had cut and ripped it off Trixie's full form until she layed completely bare in front of the older blonde.

"Fuck Trixie, you're so hot." Katya groaned as she reached for Trixie's breasts, loving the feel of the soft flesh and the way they would spill out of her hands.

"Fuck Trixie huh? I like the sound of that." Trixie said with a smirk.

"Oh babygirl, you wanna get fucked?" Katya teased as she traced a finger down to the top of Trixie's thigh, dangerously close to where she knew Trixie desperately needed her.

"Please, please Katya... I ne-" Before Trixie could say anything else, Katya inserted two fingers, moaning at the wetness and warmth they found.

"Uhh, fuck Kat." Trixie moaned.

She fucked her deeply, with slow deliberate movements, curling her fingers upwards now and then.

When she saw Trixie nearing her edge, she abruptly pulled her fingers out making the girl whine loudly. Lifting them up and licking them, moaning at the taste.

"Kat, what the fuck? I was so close." Trixie whined.

"I know, babygirl, but we don't want you coming early now, do we?" Katya teased, to which Trixie groaned and turned over so she was laying on her stomach. Katya brought her hand down on Trixie's ass with a teasing slap, expecting bratty complaints but instead getting a moan as a reply.

"Oh what a dirty little girl you are, кукла. Did you like it that much, baby?" Katya asked before slapping Trixie's ass again, enjoying the way it rippled upon impact.

"Mhmm." Trixie moaned.

"Oh no babygirl, you gotta use your words, кукла." She said sternly, enjoying the way the younger girl squirmed. Another slap sounded through the room.

"Now, let's try again, did you like it?"

"Ye-yeah, yes Katya." The brown eyed girl said in a broken voice, turning her head so she could see Katya.

"Good girl. Now, I've got a surprise for you, how do you feel about vibrators, baby?" Katya inquired.

"Yes please, please use it on me, Kat. Please, please, fuck me with it. Make me yours." Trixie begged as Katya retrieved a large rabbit vibrator from her bedside table.

"Okay кукла, I'll let you have this, but on one condition." Katya said dominantly.

"What? What's the condition?" Trixie said impatiently. Katya leaned forward and sucked on Trixie's earlobe before whispering;  
"You don't get to cum until I do."

Katya could hear Trixie's breath hitch before she pulled away from the younger girl again.

"Okay, okay, deal. I get to touch you freely tho? Like I don't just have to wait for you to get there yourself?" Trixie spoke nervously making Katya chuckle a little because somehow she managed to sound cute despite the adult theme of the conversation.

"You can do anything you want to get me there, babygirl. You just have to hold it." Katya informed her. She hoped the pink haired girl would accept. Watching Trixie squirm and edge herself was so unbelievable sexy.

"Good." Trixie said with a smirk.

Katya carefully rubbed some lube on the vibrator, even tho she was sure Trixie didn't actually need it, before carefully inserting the vibrator. Trixie groaned at the stretch of the large toy, but let Katya bottom out.

"You okay, кукла?" Katya asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah, please turn it on, Kat." Katya didn't waste time and quickly pushed the eote that turned the vibrator on one of it's lowest settings.

"Hmmm.. oh god... fuck.. Kat." Trixie moaned out before gathering herself and turning her attention to Katya.

She carefully removed Katya's black bra, the sheer bodysuit already discarded earlier on. Trixie took Katya's hard nipple in her mouth, sucking on it a little before carefully pushing the blonde down on the bed and kissing her way down to the hem of her panties.

Katya nodded and Trixie pulled the underwear off, carefully spreading the toned legs and situating herself between them. Katya felt Trixie blow air over her clit, making her moan softly at the teasing action.

She felt electricity surge through her body as Trixie's tounge kittenlicked her clit, her hand gripping onto the cotton candy hair.

"Shit Trix... keep going babygirl." Katya said and Trixie apparently didn't feel like teasing too much as her tounge went inside Katya seconds later.

"Oh holy.. jesus." Katya moaned as Trixie's skilled tounge moved inside her. She pushed on Trixie's head trying to get her tounge impossibly deeper inside.

Katya had expected to last for ages, but Trixie had her close in no time at all. The young girl moved her mouth so she was sucking on Katya's clit before inserting two fingers and moving them at a punishing pace.

Katya quickly reached for the remote and turned it up all the way, making Trixie jump a little and moan onto her clit, sending waves of pleasure through Katya.

"Fuck Trix, I'm so close baby, so so close." Katya exclaimed, coming undone moments later with one curling motion of Trixie's fingers.

"Aah, Trixie! FUCK!" She moaned out before practically collapsing on the bed. Trixie however was still holding it, squirming as the toy moved relentlessly inside her.

"K-kat, may I please.... please Katya... please?" The brown eyed girl moaned incoherently.

"Yes Trix, cum for me." And with that Trixie let go, yelling out Katya's name, her body twisting on the bed as she rode out her orgasm. Katya turned the vibrator down gradually as Trixie finished, turning it off when the girl finally came down.

Trixie climbed up to where Katya layed on the bed, placing her head on the blonde's arm and snuggling close.  
Katya carefully reached down and removed the vibrator, the pink haired girl whining when it left her. She placed it next to the bed before laying down again and hugging the girl close.

"That was amazing." Trixie said dreamily.

"It sure was, fuck Trixie you were so good. It's like I fucking dreamed you up or something. Sometimes I wonder if you're just a fantasy." Katya replied.

They layed like that for a while. Trixie's fingers traveling across Katya's inked arms, tracing the artwork with calm movements.  
Katya's hand in Trixie's hair, calmly combing through waves of cotton candy hair.

Half an hour went by before Katya finally broke the silence.

"Hey Trix, do you wanna go on a date with me on Sunday?"

Trixie lifted herself up and kissed Katya sweetly, a big smile stretched across her pink lips.

"I would love to."


	18. One Of These Nights

_**Trixie** _

Trixie's bedroom floor was covered in pastel clothing, an array of pinks, purples, blues and yellows covering the linoleum floor.   
She was determined to look perfect for her date with Katya, but nothing seemed good enough.  
Katya had said for her to dress casual, which had thrown Trixie for a loop as all her best outfits were quite dressed up.

Eventually she settled on a pink crop top with a white cropped tshirt underneath and a white pleated skirt, she also added a light blue denim jacket on top in case it got cold. She didn't bother with heels, pulling on her light pink converse instead. Her hair was down, styled to perfection with big waves that framed her face.  
Just as she'd done her finishing touches, the doorbell rang. Trixie practically ran over to open the door, revealing a very beautiful and sexy looking Katya.

Trixie giggled slightly at the extreme opposite in their styles, making Katya shift her head to the side in a confused look.

"What's funny?" The Russian asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Nothing, I just love how we always look like we're going to completely different events." Trixie stated making Katya laugh a little too.

They drove for a while in Katya's car, Trixie recognizing that they were heading to the outskirts of town.  
When they finally arrived they were parked next to a grassy field where a picnic blanket and candles were set up, tiny fairy lights hanging in the surrounding trees. In the middle of the blanket sat a huge picnic basket and a champagne bucket.

"Oh my god, Katya it's so beautiful. How did you even manage to do this?" Trixie asked.   
They always had Sunday's off but she knew Katya usually slept until late in the day because of how tired she'd be from the might before and the week that had passed.

"Pete and Ron helped out a bit. I'm glad you like it, кукла." Katya replied kissing her cheek softly before leading her over to the blanket.

"This is amazing, I've always wanted to go on a late night picnic." Trixie stated in awe as Katya set out the food.

"I know, I might have called Kim to ask if she knew what your dream date was." Katya admitted.

"It's perfect, thank you." She replied as she leaned in and gave the older woman a soft kiss.

They ate happily, drinking one glass of champagne each before deciding the fancy life wasn't for them and switching to coke, and learning about eachother's pasts.

"This really is the perfect date, the only thing that could make it better would be a guitar and a campfire." Trixie joked as she took another bite of her red velvet cupcake.

"You know, funny you should mention that." Katya said before walking over to the car and pulling out a guitar case from the trunk.

"A friend of mine was getting rid of his guitar, and I remembered you saying your grandpa taught you to play, but then I also noticed that you don't have a guitar in your apartment, so I kind of got this for you. I don't have a campfire in the trunk tho, sorry." Katya said as she placed the guitar case in front of Trixie.

Trixie carefully opened the case and sighed when her fingers touched the strings.

"Katya, I don't know what to say, just thank you." Trixie said with tears in her eyes before hugging the blonde tightly. "You don't know how much I've missed playing." She added.

"You're welcome, кукла. I know it's not the best, but the strings are new and he said it's not too used." Kaya said.

"It's perfect." Trixie said as she turned her head to kiss Katya's cheek.

She removed herself from the hug and carefully took the guitar out of it's case, letting her hands wander over the wood.

"How come you don't have a guitar?" Katya asked.

"I had to sell it. I was trying to make it as a singer, but I got fewer and fewer gigs so I started selling what little possessions I brought when I left home. First I sold the jewelry, then my guitar, before I eventually went to your club." Trixie explained.

"Would you play me something?" The Russian asked after a moment of silence.

"Sure, any request? I can offer the entire catalogue of ABBA songs, the entirety of Avril's discography, or Time After Time." Trixie joked.

"Well, as tempting as it is to show off my beautifully fully choreographed contemporary dance to Time After Time, I was kind of hoping you'd play me something you'd written?" Katya said nervously. They'd discussed Trixie's solo music before, but she had never let the Russian hear any of it in fear of the older woman hating it.

"Katya..."

"Please Trix." Katya begged overdramatically with both hands clasped together and a full pout.

"Allright fine, but don't you dare laugh. I kind of wrote you something, but it's not really finished yet." Trixie said as she played the intro to the song she'd been working on for the past few weeks.

_"Weirdness follows me wherever I go  
Weirdness seems to know me even better than I seem to know myself  
I'm someone else  
Looking to the clock beside my bed  
Am I really keeping time or is it only keeping me instead?  
Go back to bed_

_Woah woah woah woah  
You've got time to grow  
Oh soldier, take your time  
No one said the words all have to rhyme, and if they do it's fine  
And even if they don't, no one needs to know  
Woah woah soldier, you gotta let things go" _

Trixie had started writing the song the night Katya told her about her past, wanting to give the blonde some sort of comfort and express the words that she couldn't get herself to say properly.

As she strummed the last chord she felt nerves surge through her.

_What if Katya hated it?_

The blonde across from her sat compeltly frozen, not uttering a word.

"It's not great, I'm sorry... I'll play something else... or actually let's just continue our meal.." Trixie rambled as she started putting the guitar back in it's case when a hand stopped her.

"Trixie... that was the most beautiful song I've ever heard. I can't believe you wrote that for me, or that you wrote me anything at all really." Katya said with tears in her eyes.

"Really?" Trixie said shyly.

"Really, Trixie you're the most talented person I've ever met." Katya said sincerely.

The rest of the evening was spent with tales of Katya's many tattoos, discussions surrounding why kids were out of the question for both of them, Trixie singing multiple ABBA songs, and the two of them realizing how much they both loved Waterloo.

Everything was perfect, but oh how quickly that would change.


	19. The End Of The Cliff

_**Trixie**_

When November rolled around, Trixie and Katya had been going on dates regularly for 2 months.  
Trixie loved their little outings, but hated that she had agreed to take it one step at a time instead of them giving themselves a label.  
She wanted Katya to be her girlfriend, and she couldn't understand why the Russian wasn't more keen on the matter.  
She didn't want to seem pushy or clingy, but the wait also made her increasingly nervous that Katya might not actually want something permanent. Trixie was used to relationships, not short term flings.

Music hit her ears as she entered the club, an unfamiliar, skinny and talented blonde dancer on stage.  
Watching her stood Katya, clearly very engaged in the performance.

The girl seemed so much like Katya, not as many tricks from gymnastics of course, but all flexibility, power, and body-ody-ody, making Trixie feel a bit inferior. The woman was so beautiful, barely any makeup on and still more sensual than Trixie could ever dream of being.

The music stopped and the woman stepped off stage as the Russian applauded. Katya hadn't even noticed that Trixie had entered the room, her full attention was on the other blonde.

"You're even better than you used to be." Trixie heard Katya say as she stepped closer to the pair.

"Wait they know eachother from before?" Trixie thought.

"Aaw, thanks babe." The other blonde replied placing a hand on the Russian's upperarm.

"Babe? Really?" The pink haired girl thought to herself for a second before considering that Tatianna also often called Katya the same without it meaning anything.

Trixie walked all the way up to them and hugged Katya from behind, seeing the unfamiliar blonde give her a strange look.

"Hey Kat." She said sweetly as she leaned over to kiss the Russian's cheek.

"Hey детка." Katya replied, making Trixie smile. "This is Courtney, we used to perform together, she's gonna be joining us starting today." The Russian stated.

The statement calmed Trixie a bit as it explained the familiarity between the two women.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Trixie, Trixie Mattel." She said, reaching out a hand for the blonde to shake.

"Hey, likewise, I'm Courtney Act. Are you Katya's girlfriend?" The pretty blonde asked. Trixie didn't know what to reply to that, but before she could even think of something to say, Katya replied with a simple;

"No."

The blonde woman looked confused, and frankly Trixie was too.  
Why wouldn't Katya just say they were dating?  
Why just reply "no"?

"Oh, ehm, okay then." Courtney said.  
Trixie pulled herself away from Katya a little.

"Well, not yet anyways." The Russian added after a while, making Trixie breathe a bit lighter.

"Uhmm... Kat, I've actually been meaning to talk to you about my numbers tonight. I've been working really hard on these 3 numbers and I think it would be great to finally perform them." Trixie said.

"Sorry Trix, Courtney's doing 3 numbers tonight so there's no time. You can do one, but that's it." Katya replied.

Trixie was confused and a little hurt. She knew that it was selfish but Katya had never prioritized someone else's numbers over hers before. But she supposed that as Courtney was new there it was fair, it just felt a little like she was being put to the side.

"Oh, okay. That's fine." She said simply not wanting to seem rude.

"Great, listen I gotta talk some things over with Court so just go ready, okay?" Katya replied. Trixie nodded and the Russian kissed her forehead softly.

As Trixie walked off to the dressing room, she tried to brush off the jealousy she felt when she heard Katya and Courtney laughing and chatting happily. She knew is was childish, Katya hadn't been anything but sweet, but the Barbie still couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling she had.

The night seemed endlessly long. Katya had barely payed attention to anyone but Courtney all night, too wrapped up in being reunited with her long term friend. But Trixie was determined to change that, she had been practicing her pole dancing and worked on her flexibility, and was finally ready to show it off.

She walked out with confidence after Katya announced her. Even if she didn't get many numbers, she was closing the show which was a big deal.

Trixie had chosen to do a pole number to Dirty Dirty by Charlotte Cardin. The song was oddly fitting for the situation she was in, which made it easy to express the emotions needed.

_I see she's got, I see she's got something I don't  
You know I'm jealous in my head  
'Cause you'd look so good in my bed  
But you really like the bitch_

She heard the lyrics ring out as she moved her body delicately around the pole, hoping that the message would reach the Russian blonde.

_I can cry because I've got so much she has not  
And I will wash off all the dirty, dirty thoughts I had about you_

As the performance came to an end she could hear the crowd roar, but still the pink hair girl couldn't help but feel confused and a little empty.

"Well, that's what I call a show! Ladies and gentlemen give it up for our IQ Kitty, Trixie!" Katya shouted into the microphone, making Trixie smile a little more genuinely.

She made her way into the dressing room as Katya made her last announcements, quickly changing into some high wasted shorts and a pink cropped hoodie. When Katya entered, Trixie was already lacing up her sneakers.

"Hey, you were great. But you don't wanna come to mine tonight?" Katya asked as she saw that the pink haired girl was ready to go home.

"No, I think I'm just gonna go home, I'm feeling a little off." Trixie stated.

"Okay, stay safe, кукла." Katya said, kissing the top of her head before making her way to Courtney's side.

Trixie shook her head, she needed to get some air and clear her mind. The thoughts she was having were unproductive and immature, and the last thing she wanted was for Katya to see her as a brat.

As she made her way out the backdoor of the club and around the corner, a tall woman stopped her.

"Hi, you're Trixie right?" The girl spoke with a thick French accent.

"Uhmm, yeah? I am." Trixie said, very confused as to why this woman had stopped her in a dark back alley.

"I'm Nicky, I used to work here as a dancer, now I'm at Bill's club." The woman said. Trixie scrunched up her nose at that name.

"Ah, yeah he mentioned that your meeting with him wasn't particularly pleasant." Nicky said.

"Well, he pulled me off stage and groped me, so no it wasn't." Trixie replied as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Listen, he wanted me to say he was sorry for that. He just wanted to piss off Katya, he gets very frustrated when she's around."  
Trixie scoffed at that statement.

"Really? He gets frustrated? He's the one who made her life hell." Trixie stated in a stern tone. Nicky rolled her eyes a little.

"Oh, so she told you that little sob story too, huh? That's what I feared." The woman said.

"Sob story?" Trixie asked confused.

"Yeah, the bullshit story about how he abused her and hired underage girls, it's all fake." Nicky said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"W-what, what do you mean?"

"Katya wasn't the one who got false promises, Bill did. She played him, made him fall in love with her so he would get her to America. Do you really think he wanted to host an illegal immigrant? No. He was hosting his future wife. At least he thought he was." Nicky said with a scoff.

"That doesn't make any sense, if that was what happened, why would Katya ever leave him before getting a green card?" Trixie challenged.

Katya wouldn't do something like that, no matter how desperate.  
Katya wasn't like that. Trixie was sure of it.

"Because he found her sleeping around with his dancers and realised that his sweet Katya was a devil in disguise. So she panicked and took off with a shitload of his money and two of his staff members." Nicky said without hesitation.

"Katya isn't like that, she doesn't cheat, she wouldn't hurt someone like that." Trixie said, trying to hold her ground.

"Oh you poor thing, you've fallen for her, haven't you?" Nicky said in a slightly patronizing tone.

Trixie blushed a little, and felt toungetied.

"Listen darling, I know you might think that she's wonderful, but she will drop you as soon as she gets bored of you. Katya doesn't do relationships, she makes people think they are hers and then she leaves them when something better comes along." Nicky said, actually sounding concerned. Trixie shook her head, she refused to believe that Katya was like that.

"No, no, that's not who she is." Trixie replied.

"Yes, Trixie it is. She's done it countless girls, me included. How do you think she got Violet to her club when it was brand new and barely had customers?"

"Violet?" Trixie asked confused.

"Mhm, she made her countless promises and dated her for weeks, called her cute russian nicknames, until the girl finally started working for her. The interest lasted while Violet was new at the club and the audience favorite, but ended as soon as her popularity dwindled.  
Katya does this with every hot and talented girl that enters her club. I'm sure she wasted no time to get in your panties when she saw how the audience responded to you." Nicky told her.

Trixie remained silent, she couldn't deny it. Katya had wasted no time, but she also hadn't slept with her until after her first performance.

"She'll pull away once your popularity sinks, Trixie. It's what she does. She keeps her toys around as long as they are brand new, after that they're thrown to the wind. I'm sure you're even noticing it now that Courtney joined, all Katya's attention is on her isn't it?"

Once again, Trixie couldn't argue. She had noticed it, it wasn't anything major, but it wasn't untrue.

"Just like I thought... Listen, I don't wanna bitch, I just don't wanna see a talent like yours go to waste because Katya got bored. You're incredibly good, Trixie. You deserve to be showcased fully." Nicky told her.

"Uhmm... thank you, I guess." Trixie said in an unsure tone. She felt like her head was about to explode and she wasn't sure who to believe now.

"Listen, here's the card for my club, my personal number is written on the back. If she hurts you, if you start to notice that I'm right and you wanna go somewhere else, just call me. I know this must be confusing and I don't want to force you to do anything. I just don't want you to feel like I did and have nowhere to go. Bill's a great guy when you get to know him and a good boss, you'd be welcome at ours." Nicky said as she placed the small black cardboard card in the pink haired girl's hand.

"Okay, thank you." Trixie said, feeling extremly overwhelmed.

"No problem, see you around Trixie." Nicky said, and with that the woman was gone leaving Trixie in a state of confusion.

A million things were running through Trixie's mind and all she could think was;  
_"I need a drink."_


	20. Through The Night

_**Katya** _

A ringtone sounded through Katya's dark bedroom and pulled her out of her much needed sleep. She leaned over to her bedside table and retrieved her phone, not bothering to look at the screen to see who it was.

"Katyaaaaa. Hiiiii!" She heard Trixie's voice slur out. She sat up in her bed in an effort to wake herself up.

"Trixie? Are you okay?" Katya asked, worried about the unfamiliar state of the girl.

"I'm greeeeaaat! Or... I think I might not be.... I think I'm mad at you... but... I don't remember why? I feel like I'm floating... I feel like a mountain biking vampire witch...from the futuuure.. hey, can I please get another? Thank youuu..." Trixie spoke incoherently.

"Trixie, are you drunk?" Katya asked, allthough it was pretty obvious at this point. She also couldn't help but wonder why the pink haired doll was supposedly mad at her, although the girl had mentioned feeling off.

"Yesssszzz, it's sooo nice... I don't have to think when I'm drunk, all the scary thoughts just..go away. I think I was sad, so I went here, and now I'm not." Trixie stated, sounding almost like a child. If it was any other situation, Katya would probably have cooed over how adorable she sounded.

"Listen, Trix. I need you to share you location with me. Go into your phone, and share where you are. Okay? Can you do that for me, кукла?"

"Okayyy!" The girl exclaimed happily, sending it immediately.  
"Wait why?" She added after a second.

"Because I'm coming to get you." Katya stated as she got dressed and gathered her things.

She drove as quickly as possible, terrified that something might happen to Trixie. There were more than enough creeps who'd easily take advantage of someone like her, and with the girl being so drunk, it wouldn't be difficult.

When she got to the bar she stormed inside seeing a large man leaned over the counter next to her angel, his hand traveling up the young girl's thigh.

"Hey, get the fuck away from her!" Katya yelled as she twisted the man's arm so it was completely removed from Trixie's body.

"Jesus, calm down you psychopath. I was just talking to the girl." The man replied. Katya let go of his arm and pushed him slightly.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all you were doing." She replied sarcastically.  
The man just huffed and walked away.

"Ooh, scary." Trixie laughed like a little girl, clapping her hands together. Katya sat down on the stool next to her.

"Hey, кукла. How you feeling?"

"Sleepy... sad... lonely... but I make loneliness work for me." She giggled out. Katya shook her head and laughed at Trixie's statement.

"Okay, you lone wolf. What do you say we get you outta here, huh?" Katya suggested as she stood up, gently pulling the girl up from her seat, reaching around her so she could walk her out.

"Mhmm..." Trixie replied drowsily.

Katya quickly found out Trixie was incapable of walking even with her support, so she carried her bridal style to the car, gently laying Trixie down in the backseat.

When they got to the brown eyed girl's apartment, she had fallen asleep. Katya found Trixie's keys in the girl's back pocket and carried Trixie inside.

She looked so peaceful, so young, so innocent to Katya as she layed her down on her baby pink sheets.  
Katya carefully removed her shoes, her shorts and her hoodie.  
In Trixies closet she found a t-shirt with the words "80% sexy 20% disgusting" which actually belonged to Katya, and some white pajama shorts.

She put the shorts on first before she gently removed Trixie's bra, trying not to look despite having seen her breasts before, and putting the large t-shirt on the younger girl.

She walked to Trixie's bathroom to retrieve some painkillers before getting a glass of water from the doll's kitchen.  
Just as she had returned and placed the items on the little white table next to Trixie's bed, her honey brown eyes fluttered open.

"Katya? What are you doing here?" She asked innocently, her words still slightly slurred.

"I just brought you home, детка. Why were you out drinking alone, sweetheart?" Katya asked as she gently pushed some strands of cotton candy hair behind the girl's ear.

"I don't know.... maybe she's born with it, maybe it's clinical depression." Trixie giggled out, providing Katya with no answers once again. The Russian picked up the younger girl's hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Okay, кукла. Get some sleep, I'll call you in the morning." Katya said as she prepared to walk out.

"Katya?" Trixie spoke, stopping Katya.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Could you stay?" The girl asked in a small and shy voice. Katya nodded and pulled off her pants, leaving her only in a ripped band tshirt that she usually slept in, and layed down next to Trixie.

She pulled the pink haired angel close and stroked her back in a calming motion. Trixie seemed so fragile and small in that moment, upset for reasons unknown to Katya, she seemed so lost.

"Katya? Would you ever lie to me?" Trixie whispered drowsely, just barely getting the words out as she dissapeared into the land of dreams before the Russian had a chance to answer.

Katya considered her question.  
Would she lie? No.  
Leave out the truth? Yes, she already had.

The full truth was too painful.  
Trixie was too pure.  
Despite their proffesion, despite Trixie's past, that girl remained a wonderfully innocent dream.

Katya knew she didn't deserve her, that's why the girlfriend title scared her so much. She was falling deeper and deeper and it terrified her.  
She wasn't good with relationships, never had been. When things got beyond dating Katya would panic and run away, throw herself into work instead.

Trixie deserved better than that, better than her. For every day she spent with the angel that fact became clearer, and yet she couldn't let go of her.

Trixie deserved someone who could make her dreams come true.  
Someone who could take her out every night.  
Someone who could get her a lifesize Barbie Dreamhouse.  
Someone who didn't have Katya's messed up past.

How could someone like Katya ever deserve to call a girl like Trixie hers?


	21. My Anchor Doesn't Reach Anymore

_**Katya** _

Katya had tried.  
Tried to get answers out of Trixie.  
Tried to get an explanation.  
Any explanation.  
But the pink haired girl wouldn't say why she went out or why she was angry with the Russian that night, so eventually she had dropped the subject. Figuring that Trixie probably just had a bad day.

The two of them were good, Trixie seemed a little tense, but overall everything was normal.

"Hey Kat." Katya heard behind her as she ruffled through the papers in her office, organization really wasn't her strong suit.

"Oh hey Court. What's up?" Katya asked as she saw the petite blonde in the doorway.

"I just wanted to talk to you about my numbers. I've got a pole number which I think will really wow people and I think I'd want to switch out my last song with that." Courtney explained.

Katya didn't even know why she asked, the girl knew she had Katya's absolute trust. The blonde had talent seeping out of her fingertips, so much so that she was one of the people Katya admired the most.  
Courtney was one of Katya's closest friends from when the Russian first came to America. She had helped the young Russian with the language, and been a person she knew she could always rely on.   
But Courtney had eventually left the club they worked at for a record deal. However when it had turned out that the record company were actually adult film producers, Courtney had left and gone back to performing, jumping from club to club until she landed with them.

"Court, you know you're free to switch out anything you'd like. Are you doing 3 songs tonight?" Katya asked. She liked to highlight the new performers for a while to really let their clientele get to know them, that way they'd have lots of requests on days that they weren't performing.

"Yeah, that would be great." Courtney replied.

"Cool, just go to Pearl and let her know which songs you're using, get changed, and I'll be there to announce the lineup soon." Katya said, to which the blonde nodded before leaving the room.

Once she had finished the paperwork, which she had postponed to the last minute as it was her least favorite thing in the world, she headed over to the dressing room seeing a familiar cotton candy haired girl standing by the door.

"Hey детка." Katya said, wrapping the girl up in a hug from behind, kissing her neck softly. Trixie tensed up slightly, which Katya absolutely hated. She wanted the old Trixie, the always smiling and ridiculously adorable doll that she had come to care so much about.

"Hello Katya." Trixie said, turning around in the Russian's arms. Katya frowned a little at the stiff greeting, but smiled when the girl leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"You okay, кукла?" Katya asked. She was getting increasingly worried about the change in Trixie. 

Maybe Katya was too clingy?  
Maybe Trixie no longer wanted her?  
Maybe it was Katya's reluctance to label them as girlfriends?

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little stressed. Hey, I've got these great numbers for tonight. I've really been pushing myself and I think these would be amazing." Trixie said, making Katya sigh.

"Trix, I'm sorry but, we only have time for one number from you tonight." Katya tried to explain.

She knew Trixie wanted to perform more, but Courtney was new, and Violet, Tatianna and herself hadn't performed in a while.

"Are you serious?" Trixie said sounding angry.

"Trix, I'm sorry but it's just the way things are, more girls means less time for everyone, at least until the audience gets to know Courtney." Katya tried to reason.

"But you were completely fine pulling me from solo performances for weeks." Trixie challenged.

"I did that for you, I didn't want you hurt. I wanted to protect you." Katya stated.

"You know what, it really seems like you're just protecting your own interests." Trixie mumbled out, which confused Katya more than anything she'd done so far.

"Listen, I don't know why you're mad at me, but you acting like a selfish child isn't productive at all." Katya said growing annoyed with Trixie's bratty behavior.

"Oh, so now I'm a child? I'm too young for you is that it?" Trixie replied.

"No, but Trix this has nothing to do with us. Like it or not, I'm your boss, and there are other people than you working here. Now, we can talk about whatever personal issues we have later, but right now I have a lineup to announce and you have a costume to get into." Katya scolded.

Trixie's attitude was pissing her off. No matter what they were, Trixie was still her employee and the Barbie needed to understand that.

"You barely let me do numbers when I got here, Katya! I'd only just started doing 3 songs again when that fucking Australian bimbo walked in and stole all the time!" Trixie yelled. Katya took hold of her arm.

"What the fuck, Trix? Courtney is my friend, and your colleague. Get your fucking act together. Now!" Katya said sternly as she saw a familiar blonde walk out of the dressing room, visibly uncomfortable.

"We'll discuss this later, right now I've gotta go clean up your mess." Katya said as she turned around to look for her Australian friend.

"Yeah, run after her, it's all you've done for the past week." She heard Trixie mumble in a broken voice.

Why was she so mad at Courtney?  
What was happening?

Katya made her way out to the front of the club, and spotted the petite blonde girl.

"Sorry about her, I don't know what's up with her. She's not usually like this." Katya stated. The Australian smiled but her eyes still conveyed sadness.

"It's okay, I just don't know what I did to make her dislike me so much, and frankly it kind of sucks if your girlfriend hates me." Courtney said with a little laugh.

"Well, she's technically not my girlfriend."

"Yeah, why is that?" Courtney asked.

"I don't know, I'm just afraid I guess. I've never done a relationship like that, what if I hurt her? What if I end up loosing her?" Katya said voicing some of the thoughts that had plagued her mind for so long. She pulled out a lighter and a cigarette from her jacket pocket, needing the calming effect it had on her.

"Frankly Kat, I think you're hurting her more if you keep going like this. Even just now when she was angry, she sounded more confused and hurt than anything else." Courtney said with a concerned tone.

"Maybe you're right, it's just difficult to let someone in like that." The Russian replied as she lit her cigarette.

"You can't live your life in fear, Katya. That's not living, that's surviving." Courtney said before leaving Katya alone at the wall. As she felt her nerves calm with each inhale, the words of the Australian replayed in her mind;

_You can't live in fear._


	22. When Everything Ends With The Sunset

_**Trixie** _

Sometimes... your mind runs away from you before you can stop it.  
Trixie felt like that.  
Her mind was spinning.  
Katya seemed like an island she'd never arrive at.  
Everytime they got close, Katya hesitated and Trixie's words got away from her.  
The world around her didn't seem bright, even during the day.  
Her mind clouded with doubts and fears that were slowly being confirmed one by one.

She was being replaced.  
Why wouldn't she be?  
At every chance Katya would run to Courtney whilst Trixie was left behind. Like a rule the older women's spot always seemed to be by the door.

Nicky's words rang in her ears like a mantra, sang her to sleep, invaded her dreams. The moon rising with her wishes of ignorance, wanting to return to a time before her life was haunted with the possibility that she really meant nothing to the person she had come to love.

"Well, that was some shitshow you guys had out there. You okay?" Violet said as Trixie sat down at her makeup table, reluctantly preparing for the evening.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Trixie huffed out.

"Well, okay then." The ridiculously skinny girl replied, clearly sounding unconvinced.

The show had already started, Trixie could hear Katya's music playing. She had seen the Russian rehearse the number enough times to be able to imagine it in her head as she painted her intricate makeup on. Tatianna would be going on stage soon, Violet was performing after that, but as usual she waited to the last minute to enter the backstage area, remaining in the dressing room to put the finishing touches on her makeup and pull her corset impossibly tighter.

No one else was in the dressing room, and Trixie figured this might be her only chance to get some answers to the questions that circled her mind.

"Hey Violet, did you and Katya ever date?" She asked, her voice coming out small.

"Huh? Is this like a jealousy thing, 'cause I don't wanna be in the middle of whatever it is that's going on with you two. I'm not competition, Trixie." Violet said, visibly annoyed, then again when wasn't she?

"No, no it's not, just tell me. Did you ever date?" Trixie asked again, internally begging that the answer would be no. Begging for Nicky to be wrong. Begging for the French woman to have lied to her.

"Well, yes, we did. It was like.. years ago, but we dated for a while." Trixie felt her heart sink to her stomach.  
That simple "yes" hurting the brown eyed girl more than anything in the world.

"Do you remember why it ended?" Trixie asked, needing all the answers.

"Not really, like I said, it was years ago... I guess we just drifted apart? We started dating before I worked here and a while after I joined, then we just kind of dwindled out... I think I just figured that Katya thought it was complicating business, and that it was better for us just to be boss and employee." Violet responded.

Everything added up with what Nicky said. Katya and Violet started dating before she came to work there, and they'd ended a while after.   
It all made sense.

Trixie had tried so desperately to convince herself that Nicky hadn't told her the truth, but now she seemed like the only person who actually was truthful.

"Did she ever date Nicky? You know, the girl who used to work here?" Trixie asked in a broken voice.

"Nicky? Why the fuck are you asking about her? She's gone, Trixie, what the fuck does it matter?" Violet said as she placed up her high heeled boots.

"Just, I just need to know, okay?" Trixie said in a pleading tone.

Katya had once told her that she usually never got involved with her dancers, so surely if that were true, Violet would know that?

"I don't get why you're digging around in the past, but I honestly have no idea. I don't keep up with who Katya fucks." Violet said, her voice harsh. 

_I don't keep up with who Katya fucks._

So clearly there were more than enough girls then....

"Listen, I gotta go on stage, try not to let that pretty little head of yours drive you crazy." Violet said as she exited the room, her statement falling on deaf ears. Trixie's mind was already spiraling into a hole of hopelessness.

When she finally left the dressing room for her shift, Violet had finished and Farrah was making her way on stage. Trixie liked the number, the song was Candyman by Christina Aguilera, one of her personal favorites and on any other a day a big smile would be grazing her lips because of it.

She made her way across the room, until a man waved her over.

"Hi there." She said, trying to sound interested.

"Hey, I was wondering if i could possibly get a private with you?" The man asked politely. Trixie was about to turn him down when she saw Katya stood next to Courtney and felt jealousy bubbling inside of her. Violet's confirmation of Nicky's tale fresh in mind.

"Sure thing handsome, one song." She replied with a fake smile, kissing him on the cheek before leading him into one of the rooms. The man entered and just as she was about to follow, she felt a hand on her wrist.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She heard Katya's voice say. She turned around to face the angry Russian.

"A private." Trixie said with her arms crossed.

"You don't do privates."

"Well, you said I needed to act like any other employee, so you need to treat me like that. Now, if you will excuse me, I can't keep the gentleman waiting." She said before slamming the door in Katya's face.

The man's hands were everywhere, but Trixie didn't say anything. She felt numb, lost, and hurt. She had given her heart too quickly and now she had to pay the price.

The private passed in a blur and before Trixie knew it, it was her turn to perform. She hoped her stunt from earlier would be worth it, that it along with her performance would capture Katya's full attention again.

She had chosen the song Crave You by Flight Facilities. The lyrics sounding out through the club as she danced. 

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?  
They stare at me while I stare at you  
Why can't I keep you safe as my own?  
One moment I have you the next you are gone_

It was done very intentionally, and the doll was hoping Katya would get the message. However halfway through her number, as she looked towards where Katya was standing she saw that the Russian wasn't looking at her at all.

The older woman had her arms around the Australian blonde, wrapping her up in one of the hugs Trixie loved so much, a smile on her lips. She threw her head back as she laughed.   
She looked so happy.  
So happy without Trixie.

As Trixie lost focus, she felt her grip on the pole slip causing her to fall, an audible gasp filling the room.   
The song wasn't over but she stormed off stage, barely hearing Katya tell Courtney to announce the next act as the Russian stormed after her into the dressing room.

"Are you okay?" She heard Katya say as she changed quickly and stuffed all her things in a bag.

"No, do I look okay to you?" Trixie said angrily.   
She packed up everything, she was done. Completely done.

"What are you doing?" Katya asked clearly confused at the girl packing up all her belongings.

"What does it look like, I'm packing."

"Why Trix? What the fuck is going on with you?" Katya said with anger in her voice.

"You lied to me, Katya."

"Lied? Кукла, I never lied." Katya said sounding sincere. Trixie found it frightening how convincing she sounded. What a perfect puppet master she was.

"Okay, tell me then, were you supposed to marry Bill?" Trixie challenged.

"Shit. Trixie, technically that's true but just let me explain..."

"I don't wanna hear it Katya, all you do is tell me stories that turn out not to be true. You told me you'd never dated a dancer before but apparently you dated Violet." Trixie said as she zipped her bag shut.

"Well, yes, but it ended right after she started working here!" The Russian said in a desperate tone.

"Oh yeah, I heard, then you jumped to a new little toy." The brown eyed girl scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm quitting. You are just like she said you were." The pink haired girl said as she put her bags on her shoulder.

"Who? Who is she?" Katya asked, sounding desperate.

"It doesn't matter now anyways. We've reached our ending scene, Katya. The play is over, you can run along to your next toy now.   
Maybe you'll play them just as well as you did me. Maybe they too will fall head over heels, expecting to land on a soft pillow but falling off a cliff instead. If this is what loving you means, then I can't do it." Trixie said as she stormed out the backdoor, the blue eyed girl running after her.

"Trixie, wait!" Katya said as she gripped onto the brown eyed girl's wrist.

"No Katya, I've waited long enough." She said before she ran to the main road and climbed into a cab, tears in her eyes as she dialed the number she never thought she'd need.

_"Hey Nicky? It's Trixie."_


	23. Sick Of Loosing Soulmates

_**Katya** _

Three weeks. Three weeks of nothing.  
Not a single word from Trixie.

She wasn't answering anyone's calls, not even Kim's, and she hadn't been at her apartment based of what her neighbors had said.   
The only proof they had that the brown eyed girl was even alive was a couple texts she'd sent Kim and Jaida. However each time either of them had asked her where she was, Trixie had refused to tell them, stating it was better that they didn't know.

Katya was a mess without her.   
She felt like she had lost everything when Trixie left. Her life had turned into shadows failing to see the light.  
Trixie saying goodbye used to be something she only imagined in her nightmares, but now that was the reality she had to live with.

She had dreamed of a forever with Trixie, but forever's like a sandcastle.  
She should have seen the signs, the girl's farewell had more than one warning, but now because of Katya's ignorance, Trixie was gone.

She didn't understand how they'd ended up like that, nor who had gotten into Trixie's head.   
Someone had told her about Bill, and Katya would bet money on the man himself being behind it.  
Bill had been too silent since the night he visited the club, and he had shown too much interest in Trixie that night.

"It really sucks Katya, I'm so sorry for whatever part I played. If I hadn't been stressed about getting on stage I probably would have never said what I said. I'm sure she thought I meant that it was likely that you could have dated Nicky, which wasn't what I meant at all." Violet said as she put a hand on Katya's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, I should have told her the full truth sooner so that she couldn't misunderstand anything. I also shouldn't have pulled away when I knew she was jealous, I should have made sure that she knew that nothing was going on with me and Courtney. I just don't get who told her all that stuff." Katya sighed.

"I think I may know the answer to that. Look who's been showing off Trixie on her Instagram account." Bob said as she entered Katya's office, phone in hand.

And there on the screen, at least 10 fresh photos of the girl that Katya had missed so much.   
She looked different, her hair now a light blonde, similar to the photos Katya had seen of her from her earlier years. Her eyes somewhat sad in every photo despite her bright smile.

"Nicky? But why? What the fuck did you do to piss her off?" Violet asked.

"Nothing? At least that I know of, but I'm betting Bill's either forced her or manipulated her into doing it. Maybe she even believes part of whatever she told Trixie, I mean obviously not the part about us dating, but it's possible Bill told her a fake story about us. After all she did tell Trixie that I was gonna marry him." Katya said, feeling a little hurt that her ex-employee would do something like this.

"Well, we know where she is now at least. Nicky's been posting that Trixie has been staying with her so that explains the empty apartment. Kitty Express also posted that she'll be performing there for the first time tonight." Bob said.

Trixie would be performing.  
Katya would be able to see her again, maybe even get the chance to talk to her, to explain everything.  
One fact that terrified Katya however was that this meant Bill had gotten his claws in her. Katya wasn't sure what he was trying to achieve with this, but she knew it wasn't good.

"I have to go there, can one of you please host tonight?" Katya asked the two girls.

"I'll cover it, go get your girl, Kat." Bob said with a warm smile.

"Thank you so much. Pete has the lineup, just remove my numbers. Violet do you think you could do some extra songs?" Katya looked desperately towards the skinny brunette.

"Sure, Katya, it's the least I can do after fucking up things." Violet replied.

"Thanks Vi, and again it wasn't your fault." The Russian said before dashing out of the room to get ready to go see her angel perform.

When Katya arrived at Kitty Express the club was already filled with people. She had brought two security guards for safety, knowing that she couldn't take any chances when it came to Bill.

"There's a booth over there, Miss Katya." One of her guards, Chris stated. Katya nodded in response, it was a good seat, not too far from the stage but also not too visible. She didn't want to draw more attention to herself than necessary.

"Can I get you anything?" A young asian girl asked her, from her outfit Katya knew that she was a dancer and not just a waitress.

"Yes, a shot of vodka, thanks ehm..."

"Plastique, Plastique Tiara." The girl replied.

 _"Definitely not her name."_ Katya thought.

"Thank you Plastique." She said with a charming smile, seeing the girl head to the bar and very obviously discuss her presence with the bartender.  
Well, so much for not drawing attention to herself.

A moment later the man she so despised appeared on stage, with a microphone in hand.

"Welcome, welcome, I am your host and the proud owner of Kitty Express, Bill Marshall. I rarely host anymore, but we have a special guest in the audience, the always charming owner of Club Katya, Miss Katya Zamolodchikova!" Bill announced making the Russian grit her teeth for a second before standing up with a fake smile giving the audience a small wave and blowing Bill a kiss for good measure.

Class and elegance was key, she needed to seem unbothered and calm. She needed to seem like she had the upper hand. Any sign of weakness would ensure that she would be eaten alive.

"Ah, well isn't she sweet? Lovely, and we are honored to have you here tonight. And what a night it is! We have a brand new performer opening our show, someone I'm sure our dear guest will be especially intrigued by, the marvelous living Barbie doll; Miss Trixie Mattel!" The disgusting man announced. His black hair slicked back, a red shirt and black slacks covering his slim form, his lips curled into an unsettling grin. Looking at him now, Katya couldn't imagine what she ever found charming about him.

The man exited, and a toy oven was placed on the stage as Plastique returned to Katya's table with her drink.

"Thanks Plastique." Katya said politely, determined to keep her calm and collected facade, tho she was fuming inside.

"You're welcome, Miss Katya." The young girl replied with a soft smile before making her way back to the bar.

Just as Katya had downed her shot, a familiar curvy woman made her way to the stage, a cute apron wrapped around her, her long blonde hair curled and styled in a vintage fashion.  
There on stage stood the girl that haunted her dreams and relentlessly filled her every waking thought;

_Trixie._


	24. I Fear My Pain Is Contagious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trixie's first performance is meant to be Tilly Erikson's performance of Dessert from PSO After Dark 2019 (which you can find on YouTube). That performance is also the embodiment of what Trixie Mattel would be like if she was a stripper in my opinion, so please check it out.

_**Katya** _

When Trixie's music started, she couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of the routine, then as the actual song, Dessert by Dawin ft. Silentó, started playing she felt her jaw drop.

She knew Trixie had been practicing, but when did she get this good?

Had Katya really payed the brown eyed girl so little attention?

No wonder Trixie was frustrated.

The routine was flawless.   
It was funny, adorable, impressive, quirky, filled with personality, and Trixie genuinely looked like she had fun performing it.

Katya hated the fact that Bill had managed to get the young girl to show so much of her untapped potential, whilst Katya herself had been so focused on her frustration with Trixie's attitude that she had missed how good the girl had gotten.

The music was impeccably mixed, and Trixie's outfit and prop seemed custom made. The little oven was painted pink and had heart stamp with a T inside of it painted all over the sides. Clearly Bill was sparing no expense for the girl.

He was trying to prove that Katya had wasted Trixie away.

He was making a point.

And most annoyingly, Katya couldn't deny that he had already showcased the girl better than what Katya had recently.

As cheers and hollers erupted in audience, the stage went black, until a soft blue light hit center stage showing Trixie in a long white robe.

This number was the exact opposite of the last one. It was slow, mature, controlled, sensual, serious.  
She seemed like a sinful angel up there, every movement delicate, sexy, seductively pulling in the audience but with a remaining air of innocence.

She was perfection.

Katya cursed herself for letting the girl slip through her fingers, not only as a performer.  
She wanted to feel Trixie on her again, have her soft skin and sinful curves pressed up against her.  
Wanted to hear the girl laugh and sing as Katya made her breakfeast.  
Wanted to kiss her soft lips while cuddled up on the couch watching movies.

The performance ended, luckily without another appearance from Bill onstage, but unlucky for Katya that was because he instead made his way to her table.

"Yekaterina." He greeted with a smirk.  
"May I sit?" He asked, pointing to the empty spot next to Katya's security guard. She knew better than to refuse him, she was on his terf now and he had the upper hand, so she nodded politely.

"So what did you think of my new star? Pretty talented isn't she? And of course very pretty too." Bill stated.

"Yes, she is, that is why I employed her. You know, I don't appreciate you stealing my dancers, I thought we were over all this." Katya said, trying to sound bored and nonchalant, letting her Russian accent come out a little thicker than usual.

"I didn't steal her, Kathinka, she left. She left you." He stated with a smirk, Katya clenched her fist under the table.

He waved Plastique over and ordered himself a drink. Katya ordered another shot of vodka.

"Yes, she left, but you know, she kept saying things that didn't make sense. You know, things that she wouldn't have found out at my club. Talked about a she, almost as if someone had tried to get in her head." Katya responded with a smirk as she downed the shot. She saw Bill's eyes waver, certain that he hadn't expected her to figure out that he sent someone.

"Really what did you do to convince Nicky to lie for you?" Katya challenged.

"That's ridiculous, you're spouting nonsense." He said, sounding less than convincing. Bill signalled the bar which the Russian girl didn't understand until a few minutes later when the recently blonde beauty whom she'd come here for emerged.

"Ah Trixie darling, come sit down and meet our guest." He stated patting his lap. Katya wanted to throw up as the girl sat down on the lap of the monster.

"Hello Katya. Did you like the show?" The girl said in a slightly spiteful tone.

"You were incredible, кукла." She replied. She saw Trixie's eyes soften, before hurt filled them.

"Don't call me that." The girl said in a broken voice.

"Детка, please just let me explain. It's not what you think, I swear." Katya tried, hating the knowledge that she was playing into what Bill wanted. Playing a dangerous game by showing him how much the girl mattered to her.

"Excuse me." Trixie said to the smirking man beneath her before storming off towards what Katya knew was the dressing room.

The Russian woman stormed after her, needing to catch the girl before she entered the employees only area.

"Trixie wait!" She said as she grabbed onto the girl's wrist, the situation feeling hauntingly familiar.

"What Katya? Why are you here? Why haven't you just gone off with your new toy?" Trixie said as she turned towards Katya, tears streaming down her cheek.

"Because there is no one else! There's nothing going on with me and Courtney, I've never dated Nicky nor any other dancer after Violet until you came along. And yes, while I may have left out the husband part, I swear everything else was the truth! Bill and Nicky are the ones who are lying to you. Bill is using you to hurt me because he knows I care about you!" Katya yelled, seeing people turn their heads towards them. She didn't care, she needed the truth known.

"That can't be true, I saw what I saw. And Bill has been nothing but sweet to me, and I haven't met one girl here who can confirm that he ever hired underage girls." Trixie said in an angry but confused tone.

"Listen, I don't know what he is doing to make people here act like this place is wonderful and legal, but he isn't who you think he is, Trix." The blue eyed girl pressed.

"Oh stop the charade, Katya. Jesus christ, Bill is a sweet and kind gentleman who has really worked hard to showcase me well. And Nicky? For God's sake she's let me stay at her apartment for weeks after I called her crying from leaving your club." Trixie stated in anger.

This was bad.  
He had her wrapped around his finger.  
And she had no idea how dangerous that was.

"Just go, Katya. I've got work to do." The doll stated as she turned around.

"Trix, trixie, please listen to me." Katya called after her as the girl dissapeared inside the dressing room and Katya was stopped by security.

 _"You're gonna get yourself hurt."_ She thought as she walked away.

Having no choice but to leave the girl she loved in what she knew to be the lion's den.


	25. Barely Getting Through Tomorrow

_**Trixie** _

Spending Christmas alone was something Trixie was used to.   
For the past 3 years every single holiday had been spent alone, and before that she'd only enjoyed the times she was allowed to stay with her grandparents. Otherwise the family holiday was hell for her.  
She had hoped this year would be different, that she'd spend it with someone she loved, but no such luck.

She had left Nicky's 2 days before, something about the girl that she couldn't pinpoint, unsettled her a little. Trixie wondered if maybe Katya's words were just messing with her head, making her doubt everyone.

Katya.

How she hated that she missed the girl with the bright red lips.

Katya's story didn't match with how Bill had treated Trixie since she started working for him, nor what she had seen had the club.

Nicky's story didn't match with Katya not moving on.

So now, the brown eyed girl didn't know who to believe.

She should have listened to the warnings of the damaged love stories she'd grown up with. Maybe if she had, she wouldn't be in the situation she was in now.

Trixie wished she could travel back to a time where she cuddled up against Katya under warm orange sunlight.  
Back to where there was no promised goodbye. How she wished she could live in their beautiful memories.  
She'd pass through an infinite eternity to travel back to when their ending was nowhere in sight.

The story she'd been told by Nicky seemed more and more flawed to her, but why that was she couldn't say.  
Maybe it was the fact that Katya had come to find her at the club, or that Bill had gloated so much that night.

Trixie didn't like the feeling of being passed around like a trophy.  
She just wanted someone to care about her, truly care.

_"Bill is using you to hurt me because he knows I care about you"_

Was that the truth?  
It did make sense, but that would also mean that Katya cared about her.

She hoped Katya cared about her.

Trixie thought about how she felt when she heard Katya was there at her first night at Kitty Express.  
She'd spent the weeks before desperately trying to rid herself of loving Katya, and yet when she saw her there she'd loved her all over again.

A text buzzed in on her phone and then another one. As she looked through them she saw Christmas greetings from Kim and Jaida, making her smile softly.

She missed her friends at Club Katya. They were like a family, the Kitty Express girls were not.

Another text arrived.   
There on the screen, was a notification with a name that both made her smile and cry;

_**1** new message from **Katya**_

With teary eyes Trixie stared down at the screen.

_Dear Trixie._

_Hi, it's been a while.  
Merry Christmas._

_I hope that you're holding up well, and that you are sleeping enough.  
Please, make sure that you eat well too._

_I sincerely hope you'll find someone someday who will love you and take care of you. You deserve happiness.  
I'm so sorry it can't be me, but know that I'll always be here._

_For what it's worth,  
I love you._

_It wasn't easy to give my heart to you, and so I hesitated. I wish I hadn't._

No.  
No, she couldn't?  
Katya couldn't love her.

Why did it hurt more to see words of worry and care from the blue eyed woman than it did to hear words said in anger?

_I love you._

"Please don't say those words, Katya. I might just believe them." Trixie whispered under her breath.

She walked over to her pink Christmas tree and started hanging her plastic Barbie decorations as the Dolly Parton song she'd listen to so often back home during the holiday played through the speakers; Hard Candy Christmas.

She found herself singing along to the melancholic tune. Back when she lived in Milwaukee she'd lock herself in her room once the fighting started Christmas Eve, letting the words lull her to sleep while empty beer bottles and slurs flew at her door.   
The song would bring her hope of a day when she could actually do the things the lyrics mentioned, a day when she'd be free to control her own life.

When she could dye her hair.  
Move somewhere.  
Just leave town.  
Get a car and drive so far she'd loose track.

Go somewhere her stepdad couldn't reach her. Where his tight grip and hard hand couldn't harm her anymore. Where the sun would color her skin instead of bruises.

Now other lines spoke to her the most.

_Maybe I'll just lay low_

She had done that, hidden away from the few friends she had in town. Hidden from Katya.

_Maybe I'll hit the bars_

She'd tried that, but it didn't help much, just made her wallow in her own pain.

_Maybe I'll settle down_

She could try that, go somewhere new?

_Maybe I'll meet someone_

Meet someone new?   
No one would ever be Katya, but they could be someone...something.

_Me, I will go on_

Would she?  
Could she?   
Did she even want to?

Even if she was fine without Katya, did she want to move on?   
After all, didn't she prefer to survive with Katya?

She felt incomplete, lost in an unwelcoming world that seemed like the right choice at the time.   
Like she was in a constant nightmare, but still didn't want to wake up.

Waking up longing for Katya, but hating herself for doing so.

Looking for the Russian in her sheets, reaching for her in the haze of morning.

Dreaming of laying next to her and laughing at nothing like they used to.

Most of the time it was fine, she got by okay. But then doubt would fill her.  
Did she make the wrong decision?  
Did she believe the wrong lie?

_I love you._

A couple months ago she would have given anything to hear Katya say those words, now they felt like they were tearing her apart from the inside.  
Especially because in truth she still loved everything about Katya.  
She'd reached out for Katya fearlessly, her heart falling like first snow.  
She liked loving Katya, as much as she hated it. Even when jealousy filled her, she loved being in love with Katya. She somehow even loved the heartbreak.

As much as she tried, she couldn't avoid her love.

"I miss you." Trixie whispered as she let the small screen turn dark.


	26. The Demon Sings A Lullaby

_**Trixie** _

As Trixie stepped off stage she felt her feet ache and her face fall.   
Her body was sore, red blisters covering her feet and purple bruises on her knees from dancing.  
The traces of her pain painted her skin like a canvas.

Once the new year began, Bill seemed to have forgotten everything about treating Trixie nicely.  
She was worked to the bone every night and forced into doing privates straight after performing and until closing time.

Most of the girls were cold, including Nicky. Naomi was quite sweet to her tho, and they'd even discussed how they both missed Club Katya, however they never got far into the subject as any talk of Katya still made Trixie tense up. And yet, going back to Katya's seemed more and more tempting.

"Trixie, join me in my office." Bill said sternly as Trixie stood leaned against the backstage wall, trying to get a moment to catch her breath. She nodded hesitantly before following the man down a hallway she'd never been in.

On the walls were pictures of girls, some of which she recognized as dancers from the club, but also some new faces who looked far too young to graze the walls of a strip club.

_"Some of the girls, Trix, some of them were barely 14."_

She remembered Katya telling her. As the thought hit her, she felt a chill run through her body.

What if Katya had been right?

At the end of the corridor was a large wooden door, guarded by two men who seemed about double Trixie's size. Bill opened the door and ushered the young girl inside.

"Sit." He stated as he pointed to a chair in front of the large desk in the dark room. Trixie followed his instructions, too frightened to do otherwise. She'd never seen him like this, so cold and harsh.

"Do you know why I called you in here, Trixie?" Bill asked as he walked around the room slowly. The brown eyed girl shook her head quickly.

"Because you've been slacking, Trixie. I've got tons of complaints from your privates. People stating, important people at that, that you refuse to do your job." Bill stated in a dark tone.

Trixie thought about his statement, she'd never refused to do her job, she'd danced for them, let them touch her on top of her clothes.   
She'd only ever refused people to touch underneath her clothes, undress her and she'd refused sex services.  
Surely, he couldn't actually mean....?

_"He rented us out for private parties where we were forced to perform acts that I want to vomit from when I think about it."_

Once again Katya's words rang loudly in her ears, and she felt panic start to build.

"Sir, I've only refused what I'm allowed to refuse by your guidelines." Trixie stated, trying to sound calm and collected.

"Oh Trixie... Trixie, Trixie, Trixie." He said with a shake of his head as he sat down in front of her and placed a hand on her thigh.

She felt like her skin was burning were his hand gripped her thigh. She wanted to run, or break down crying, or both. She was terrified.

_"When they were finished using me, he'd demand that I came to his private chambers. Every single night."_

Another one of Katya's statements popped into her head as she felt Bill's hand move slowly up her thigh and underneath the hemline of the tiny skirt she'd worn for stage.   
Everything Katya had said, it all made sense to her now.  
Who Bill truly was, she saw that man now, she saw the monster now.  
And if Katya was right, Trixie was in danger. She was trapped in the lion's den with no way to escape.

"You really are too naive for your own good, Trixie, but that's okay." He said, his eyes darkening and his hand getting dangerously high. As his fingertips hit her pantyline, she instinctively slapped his hand away, regretting her action seconds later.

Before she could stop it, she was pulled out of the chair by her arm and pushed face down on his desk, the arm he gripped twisted behind her back, making her cry out in pain.

"You little bitch." He gritted out as he flipped her skirt up and slapped her ass hard. The pain bringing her back to the pink bedroom and the man who would torment her day in and day out. The man who would throw her into the bathroom door for answering a simple question.  
The man who would punch her until her legs gave out.

How had she let herself get pulled into the clutches of another beast?

"You know, I've been so sweet to you, Trixie. I've taken care of you, given you all the spotlight that Katya never did. But if this is how you're gonna repay me, by not pleasing my customers and attacking me? Then, my dear, then I need to teach you a lesson." He said in a sinister and dissapointed tone.

Tears where streaming down her cheeks. Her body shaking from fear as she felt his hands pull her panties off. Each touch corroding her skin like acid. She tried to struggle out of his grip but to no avail.

She needed a way out and she needed it now. It was almost too late, she realized as the sound of a belt buckle opening and a zipper being pulled down filled the room.

"I bet Katya fucked you good. I bet you loved being her little toy. Well, you're mine now sweetheart, and I'll take what belongs to me." He said as his fingers traveled up the inside of her thighs, getting closer and closer to their goal.

Suddenly her body acted on it's own accord, her free arm reaching up to grab the first thing it could.   
And then she did it, just like she had 3 years ago. That time it was a book, this time it was a square, gold ashtray.

He yelped in pain and fell to the floor, holding his temple where blood had started seeping out. Just like last time, Trixie had no idea if he would survive. The blood was staining the blue carpet floor quickly, the roaring monster seeming like a pathetic bug as he writhed in pain.

She pulled her panties on and opened the window, hoping for the best as she jumped out, the sound of guards entering the room behind her fueling her need to escape.

And then she ran.

Ran like she had back then.

Ran to rid herself of the burns from his touch.

Ran back to where she belonged, back to Club Katya.


	27. Before Our Spring

_**Katya** _

The turnout was good, the club filled to the brim with an entertained audience. Katya was content, not happy, but content. She didn't know if she could ever be truly happy again, but at least for now she was okay.

Jaida was on stage currently, killing it as per usual, Katya would be going on later in the evening. Halfway through she pulled Monet on stage with her, making Katya laugh a little as she had no idea the other girl even knew Jaida's choreography. These girls really did their best to keep the club's popularity up.

Some of their patrons had left when Trixie did, followed the girl to Kitty Express. But most had returned once February rolled around, many of them stating that Trixie seemed uncomfortable and overworked.

Katya wished it didn't worry her as much as it did. She wished she didn't care. Wished she didn't dream of Trixie's voice and miss it once she woke up. Wished she could get the tearful echo of their last conversation out of her head.  
But each endless, thick, dark night was spent with thoughts of the brown eyed beauty, no matter how hard she tried to forget her.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. Katya turned to find a tall man with a worried look on his face.

"How can I help you?" She asked politely, thinking the man probably wanted a lap dance or private, both of which was out of the question.

"Ehm, I think one of your dancers may be passed out outside." He said nervously as he pointed towards the front door where she could just barely see a woman laying in the street.

"Oh my god, thank you so much for telling me." She said quickly as she sprinted towards the door, stopping on her way to get Pete and Chase.

The girl layed there small and fragile, barely any clothes on her curvy frame. And as Katya got closer she could finally see who it was.

"Trixie?" She asked tentatively, but there was no response.

"She must be freezing, let's get her inside." Pete said, as he and Chase picked up the girl. She seemed almost blue, a shadow of the girl Katya remembered. Her hair was frizzy and wild, a once white crop top and a tiny light blue skirt the only thing shielding her from the cold weather.

"Get her up to my apartment, we need to get her warm quickly." Katya stated worry filling her entire body as she viewed how the girl lied lifeless in the boys' arms. She quickly ran in front of them and opened the door, seeing multiple dancers look towards them as they carried the fragile woman inside the apartment above the club.

"Thank you so much, I'll take care of her, just please get someone to cover for me." She told Pete and Chase after they'd placed Trixie down on Katya's bed.

"No problem miss Katya." Chase replied.

"I'll take care of it Kat, just make sure to call someone if you need any help with Trixie or if she needs a medic. It mostly seems like exhaustion, but you never know." Pete stated as he and Chase made their way toward the door.

"I will, thanks again Pete." She stated as she closed the door gently, not wanting to startle Trixie.

Katya made her way to Trixie's side, hating how broken the poor girl looked. Her makeup seemed washed away by tears, her body was scratched up, and bruises covered her knees.

The Russian carefully removed the high heeled boots that Trixie was wearing, seeing fiery red blisters on the girl's tired feet.

How did she get like this?

She heard a shuffling noise from the sheets, and moments later the honey brown eyes that Katya had longed for fluttered open.

"W-where am I?" Trixie asked, her voice gravelly and rough, her tone terrified as she looked around with panic in her eyes, somehow still not recognizing Katya.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You're safe. You're safe, Trixie." Katya said as she gently sat down on the bed next to the terrified girl. She reached out to touch the girl's arm, but Trixie quickly pulled away and looked down at her own lap.

"P-please don't. I can't. Please don't." The girl said in a broken voice as tears filled her eyes.

"Okay, okay. I won't touch you, okay. See? I'm just sitting over here. Will you look at me, кукла?" Katya said as she put her hands in her lap, trying to comfort the girl.

"Katya?" Trixie asked as she finally looked directly at the Russian.

"Yes, it's me, детка." Katya said softly, cursing herself for speaking at all when the girl broke down crying.

"K-Katya, I am.. I'm so sorry. Y-you were right, y-you were r-right about everything. He's...h-he's a m-monster, I-I should have trusted y-you. I'm s-sorry." The doll spoke through a seemingly endless stream of tears, and Katya's heart shattered.

"Trixie, can I hug you? It's okay to say no." Katya said, piecing together scenarios in her head of what had happened and feeling anger grow in her at the thought of anyone harming Trixie.

The young girl gave a tiny nod, and seconds later Katya wrapped her up carefully in a warm hug.   
She didn't say anything for a while, just let Trixie cry on her shoulder as she held her.

"Trix, did he..?" Katya couldn't finish the question. She knew he was capable of it, after all she'd lived that reality once already.

"N-no, I-I stopped him before, b-before he could." Katya breathed a slight sigh of relief at that. The last thing she wanted was for Trixie to experience what she did.

When the girl had calmed down, her breathing evening out after long, Katya broke their hug and went back to her original spot on the bed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Katya asked.

"Not tonight." Trixie replied.

"Okay, you should get some sleep and then in the morning a nice hot bath, okay?" She told the young girl as she started to get up, knowing too well how much you didn't want people to touch you too much after an experience like that.

"Mhm, Katya?" The tired girl asked.

"Yeah, кукла?"

"Can you please.. just stay and hold my hand until I fall asleep?" Trixie asked in a small voice. Katya gently and slowly took Trixie's hand in hers.

"Of course, Trixie. Now, go to sleep, кукла. You've had a long day and it hurts right now, but I promise you'll get through this. You're the strongest person I know Trixie, remember that." Katya said comfortingly as the exhausted girl relaxed into the covers.

"And Trixie?"

"Mhm?" The girl replied sleepily, her eyes already closed.

"Welcome home." A small smile grazed Trixie's lips as the cloud of sleep pulled her into it's warmth, letting the young girl relax fully for the first time that night.

As Katya looked down at the weak girl, she forgot all the agony and heartbreak. Any disagreements and altercations didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was that Trixie was safe.

Trixie said once that she wasn't made of porcelain, and now Katya knew that to be true more than ever.

She seemed more to Katya like a Skeleton Flower. Tho transparent and frail looking when the rain comes pouring down, the strength of it's pedals still keeps it alive as it fights for another day in the sun.

Trixie was like that, tho frail and bruised at that moment, Katya knew she was strong enough to get through it.

One day, her pedals would turn strong and brilliant white once again and shimmer like stardust under the glow of warm sunlight.

"You'll be okay кукла, I promise." Katya whispered softly as she carefully shut the bedroom door and left the wounded angel to sleep in peace.


	28. Let's Meet Under A New Sky

_**Trixie** _

Rebuilding takes time, and Trixie was rebuilding herself brick by brick.  
The process was long, but with each passing day it got easier. And even if it was filled with challenges, she'd continue to walk towards a simpler tommorow.

The bruises and scars hurt the least she found, she was used to handling that kind of pain.   
The power abuse and personality change in her attacker was what really haunted her. The broken trust and having her reality turned upside down once again unsettled her more than anything.

It had been a week since she ran away from Kitty Express.  
Katya was endlessly helpful, and Trixie cursed herself for wasting so much of the time that they could have spent together believing lies, avoiding Katya, and running to the very people she should have been running from.  
But she tried not to let herself focus too much on that, instead trying to find joy in being reunited with the woman she loved so much.

Letting Katya touch her was getting easier, but they had yet to do anything other than share comforting hugs.  
Trixie hadn't been ready for anything more, and luckily Katya understood that. The brown eyed girl found comfort in being around someone who knew what it felt like to be trapped by that demon.

Having someone truly understand was liberating because she never feared that she was letting the older woman down if she said no to talking about it or refused to let the other woman touch her. Katya didn't push her, she just waited. Waited until Trixie let her back in. Respected that it would take time to do so.

"Hey кукла." Katya said as Trixie left the Russian's bedroom.  
The doll had been using the blue eyed girl's bedroom since she returned, feeling a little guilty for kicking the older woman out of her own room, but Katya had insisted that she was perfectly fine on the spare bed she had set up in her large living room.

"Good morning." Trixie replied as she sat down at a barstool to watch Katya cook up breakfeast.

"How are you feeling?" The Russian asked as she placed a plate of pancakes with strawberries on top in front of Trixie.

"Better than yesterday." She replied with a small smile.

"That's all we can hope for, цветок."

"Another nickname?" Trixie enquired, she loved the adorable Russian nicknames Katya would use for her.

"Mhm, it means flower." Katya stated, which made Trixie blush, a light pink giving color to her pale cheeks.

"Oh, that's cute." Katya gave her smile and a slight warm chuckle as she blushed a deeper shade. 

Trixie liked mornings like this, the rythmn they'd started to find, the normality she was starting to regain, the domesticity of what a life with Katya could be.

The common words shared that conveyed their love for each other effortlessly. The calmness and comfort in being around eachother.  
The warmth and care of every glace and smile.  
She had decided that she wouldn't mind a future where this was her normality.

Not everything had been spoken about yet, but she no longer felt the need to discuss everything. She enjoyed them taking their time.

She'd be happy to live this slanted life forever with Katya. She didn't need it to be perfect, she just needed it to _be._

There were those times a day when Trixie suddenly felt lost and alone, trapped in a cobweb of negative emotions, but then Katya would make sure to remind her of why she was special and important to her.

Katya seemed like a shielding soft cloud above her head, or a calm wind blowing her in the right direction. Step by step, day by day, Trixie was getting closer and closer to the person she once was. Any lingering reservations against the older woman slowly melting away as the woman's sunlight shined upon her.  
She knew there would come an end to the invisible path she was walking, with Katya's heart hugging her tightly and guiding her towards a dawn without ending.

Once Trixie had finished, Katya removed her plate and washed the bench as Trixie jumped off the stool. Usually the Barbie would return to the bedroom straight after breakfeast to write, rest, or just lay and think, but this time she settled down on the couch.

"Can we watch a movie?" Trixie asked shyly. The Russian looked slightly shocked, walking over with an expression of disbelief.

"Ehm, yeah, yes, of course we can, кукла." Katya said as she sat down next to her, making sure to keep enough space between them so the brown eyed girl wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

But Trixie didn't feel uncomfortable that morning. She felt sort of okay, not perfect, but okay.

"What do you wanna watch?" Katya asked as she scrolled through her list of bought digital copies of movies.

"I don't know, Tangled maybe, I would say Clueless, but I'm not sure how I'll react to that one scene..."

"Yeah, let's not do that yet, we have lots of time and you'll get there." The Russian replied as she clicked on Tangled.

As the movie started playing, Trixie settled herself closer to the blue eyed woman. She hesitantly layed her head on the older woman's shoulder and relaxed into the pillows when panic didn't ensue.

"Trix? Can I put my arm around you?" Katya asked softly. Trixie nodded, and smiled when the Russian's arm wrapped around her. Moments later it was the Barbie's turn to break their attention from the screen.

"Katya? Can you kiss me?"

Katya looked shocked, it was a big step and a territory they had yet to test since Trixie's return.

"Okay детка, but just a simple kiss, okay?" Trixie loved that about Katya, her intent on not pushing the younger girl too quickly, her determination to let Trixie rebuild herself slowly.

"Okay." Trixie replied before feeling Katya's soft, plump lips on hers for the first time in months. It was short and sweet, not too much pressure and they both quickly pulled away from eachother, but it was a beginning.

"You okay?" Katya asked.

"Yeah, it was nice." Trixie stated with a shy smile before returning to her previous position and turning her attention to the screen.

Their cold winter was coming to an end, the rainstorm finally passing, and Trixie knew their promised season would come. They'd laugh again under a clear blue sky when the bright sun had warmed up Trixie's heart completely, melting away the fears of yesterday.

In that moment she knew;  
 _they'd be okay._


	29. A Poem Titled You

_**Katya** _

As winter turned to spring, Trixie had almost turned back to her old self.  
The brown eyed girl had reunited with her old friends at the club, all of which had missed her dearly, and gained a new friendship with Courtney which warmed Katya's heart.

"Hey baby." Katya said as she wrapped her arms around Trixie from behind. The young girl had gotten comfortable with Katya touching her again, and she also knew she could always ask the Russian to stop if needed.

"Hi Katya." Trixie said as she leaned her head back to rest on Katya's shoulder. The unspoken agreement that their trust had been rebuilt was reflected in their every action.

"Are you still sure you wanna do this? It's okay to back out, Trix." The Russian asked as she released the girl from the hug so Trixie could turn to face her.

"I'm sure, I want to get back on stage and I feel ready. As long as I can just be on stage and then stay in the dressing room or backstage for the rest of the night, I'll be fine." The Barbie replied.

Katya was proud of her, so incredibly proud. It took a lot of guts to get back on stage. The Russian had been sceptical about even letting the girl do so, but she trusted the doll's decision.   
Trixie seemed ready, and Katya would be there to support her every step of the way. She would be there to catch the brown eyed angel if she fell, ready to kiss it all better, and cleanse any wound.

"Okay, I trust you, кукла." Katya said as she leaned in to kiss the girl softly.

They'd yet to do anything more than kiss, some of those kisses had turned into light makeup sessions, but for the most part simple kisses was were it stopped, and Katya was fine with that.  
Just having Trixie by her side again was enough for her.

Have you ever missed someone so much that you didn't even realise how bad it was until they returned?   
Well, that's what it was like for Katya.

When Trixie came back, the Russian realised how much she missed all the tiny habits and quirks the young girl had. The way she'd sing country songs in the shower. The way she'd pick her nails when she was nervous. The way she'd glance at Katya when she thought the older woman wasn't looking.

Katya missed them all.   
Katya loved them all.   
Katya loved Trixie.  
But saying those three words out loud was still not something she dared.  
It had been so easy to type them for Christmas when she thought Trixie wouldn't bother reading her texts anyways.   
But saying them?   
That required courage that the Russian didn't know if she possessed.

"I need to go present, I'll see you in a bit, okay детка?" Katya stated as she hugged the girl one more time and kissed the top of the brown eyed girl's head.

"Mhm, see you soon." Trixie replied with a smile.

She looked happy, bright and bubbly, so similar to the girl Katya remembered from months earlier, but the hurt still loomed underneath the surface. Maybe it always would, or maybe it would eventually fade away.  
Katya hoped it would fade. Hoped Trixie wouldn't have to live with it constantly looming as Katya did.

As the night progressed, Katya felt anxious but excited. The show was well underway, the club packed and buzzing with the news that Trixie would be returning to the stage.  
Kim was on currently, and Katya would be going on straight after, followed by Trixie who would be closing the show.

Katya enjoyed Kim's number, and the audience clearly did aswell judged by the hollers and cheers, plus the abundance of tips thrown on the stage.

"She's improved alot." Trixie said as she came to stand beside the Russian, having stayed in the dressing room until then.

"Yeah, she has." Katya replied simply. The brown eyed girl had only seen Kim in practice after her return, and had yet to see the Korean girl perform with the full energy that came from having an audience. Katya smiled as she saw the doll look at her friend like a proud little sister as Kim strutted across stage with an air of confidence that the Russian had rarely seen on her.

"I need to get out there. You sure you're still up for performing after?" Katya asked as Kim's song came to an end.

"I'm sure, good luck, Katya. I'll be watching you." The girl replied before leaning in to capture the blue eyed girl's eyes in a sweet kiss.

"Okay кукла, and thanks. Good luck to you too, I'm sure you'll be amazing." Trixie gave a bright smile before Katya left for the stage.

"Give it up for the incredible Kim, our Kpop Queen! Now, would you know? You're struck with me for the next stage! I know, I'm sorry." She said with a wheezy laugh before she continued her introduction.  
"For anyone who just arrived, I'm the bright Red Scare Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, but you can call me Katya."

Katya loved her numbers, they were some of her absolute favorites to perform. She had decided to only do two songs that evening as their lineup was quite long, lengthened by Trixie's surprise return to the stage. 

Her first song was Под Луной by Елена Темникова, which was sensual but bouncy, allowing her to focus on extentions and hip rolls. Whilst her second song, Say Mo's Не принцесса, was fastpaced and a real workout, but showed a lot of her tricks which she knew the crowd loved.

As predicted the crowd went crazy and erupted in cheers as the song came to an end, and best of all she could see a huge grin on Trixie's face as the young girl clapped her hands together adorably fast.

"Thank you! Now, as you all know, we have a very special dancer going on stage next. We haven't seen her in a while, but she is finally back. It's our gorgeous IQ Kitty, please welcome Trixie!" Katya stated as Trixie took the stage. The Russian took the young girl's hand for a second, giving it a comforting squeeze before exiting the stage.

Katya stared in awe as Trixie danced. There really was no performer like the blonde Barbie doll. She already had an indescribable aura that drew you in when she danced from day one, but now that all the issues she had with lack of strength, technique and flexibility had been worked out, the brown eyed girl was unstoppable.

After her first pole number, the doll switched things up with a floor routine. Her thick thighs catching Katya's eye as she moved. The Russian was determined to be patient, but she still couldn't help but miss the feeling of Trixie's skin against hers.

As the song ended Trixie stepped off stage for a second, emerging seconds later with large, white wings. Katya felt her jaw drop at the sight.   
There she was, as an angel.  
Katya couldn't think of anything more fitting.

Trixie seemed like she was flying as she swung herself delicately around the pole while her last song played.  
Katya wanted to capture the magical moment forever.  
Keep the image of the brown eyed girl as an angel locked away in a safe in her heart.

"Wasn't she amazing? Give it up one more time for Trixie! And thank you for coming out tonight, as always privates and lap dances will still be available for a little longer. Thank you all and goodnight!" Katya announced in the microphone as she took Trixie's hand in hers, not caring if anyone saw.

As soon as they were backstage and out of sight for the audience, Katya wrapped Trixie up in a tight hug.

"You were incredible!" The Russian said excitedly.

"Thank you, so were you." The Barbie replied as a deep blush painted her cheeks red.

"No seriously Trix, you were unbelievably good tonight. I'm so proud of you, кукла." Katya said before leaning in to kiss the younger woman. When they broke apart, Trixie snuggled into Katya's chest, holding the Russian tightly.

"Trixie?"

"Mhm." The angel replied in a cute tone. Katya took a deep breath before stating the words that frightened her so much.

"I love you."

The angel looked up at her with tears in her eyes, the small water droplets making her eyes sparkle like diamonds under the remnants of stage lighting, as she choked out the words Katya had longed to hear for so long.

"I love you too, Katya."


	30. Where We Found The Courage

_**Katya** _

As Katya made her way through the room, watching over everything to make sure all was well, she heard a voice call out behind her accompanied by a slow clap.

"Well, well, that was quite a show, tho I think I would have enjoyed it more if my Barbie wasn't performing for you. I thought you wanted us to be over this stealing-dancers crap, Yekaterina." Katya knew the voice could only belong to one man, and she thanked the skies above for the fact that Trixie was in the dressing room along with Kim and Jaida.

"Bill, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She said in an overly sweet tone as she turned to face the brute.

"I think you know, Kathinka. Your little bitch tried to kill me, and I want someone to pay for it. I could go to the police you know, get that sweet angel of yours locked up." He said, anger seeping through his every word.

Bill hated loosing. Hated anyone standing up against him, and especially if it was a woman.  
That was why he was there.

"Yeah, but we both know you're not going to. You wouldn't want me telling them about all your side businesses, would you? So, spit it out, what do you want?" Katya said with a bored expression. She had the upper hand this time, and he knew it.

"Simple, just give me the doll and we'll be on our way. " He stated with a sinister grin.

"Hmmm, let me think about that... No." Katya said in a sarcastic tone before getting gravely serious on the last word. As if she would ever let Trixie return to that monster's clutches.

"Don't make this difficult, Yekaterina. You will give her to me, that bitch deserves hell for what she did. I have every right to demand justice." He said raising his voice in anger.

"Justice? Oh darling, you've got it all backwards once again. Such an unfortunate habit of yours.  
You deserve hell for what you tried to do to her. She had every right to hit you with that ashtray, I'm just sorry you didn't bleed out like you deserve. Now, if you don't remove yourself from my premises immediately, I'll be happy to finish the job she started. And if you ever set foot in here again, or even come near Trixie, I will kill you with my bare hands. And remember Bill, you taught me well; _I know how to make it look like an accident._ " Katya said, her Russian accent strong, her eyes dark, and a smirk on her lips. She exuded power and control in that moment.

Katya was no longer the woman that Bill had met all those years ago. That woman was scared and lost, the woman she was now was powerful and ready for anything he threw at her. She was ready to take him down.

The Russian stared the man down until he finally left without another word said. Moments later a curvy girl threw herself into the blue eyed woman's arms, waves of blonde hair flashing in front of her before she felt Trixie pressed against her.

"Are you insane?! What if he had hurt you?" Trixie yelled as she pulled away from the embrace, slightly surprising Katya as she had more so expected a _thank you._

"Кукла, it's sweet that you're worried about me, but I had the upper hand, I knew he wouldn't do anything." Katya said with a soft smile as she watch a blush rise on Trixie's cheeks, her eyes at the ground as she shuffled her feet shyly, suddenly seeming far more like the girl Katya had met when the Barbie first arrived.

She gently lifted the young girl's chin up, making her brown eyes meet the Russian's blue again, before carefully tucking a stray lock behind the angel's ear.

"Besides, I can't have him thinking that stealing you away again is an option." Katya said sweetly, a warm smile on her lips.

"What about everything you said about him wanting to hurt me because he thought you cared about me?" Trixie asked, slightly mumbling.

"It's still true, but trying to hide it didn't help either of us last time, did it? And, it's quite obvious that I love you at this point isn't it?" Katya replied as a matter of factly. She heard a slight gasp go through the room, only now remembering that they had an audience. Trixie blushed a deep red as she saw their customers look towards the pair of them, many of them murmuring amongst themselves about the confession.

"Okay, I suppose your right." The brown eyed beauty answered shyly, her adorable nature never seizing to amaze the older woman.

"Also, since we have an audience, and since I've wasted far too much time being scared. I have something to ask you." Katya announced.

"What?" Trixie said, looking highly confused and slightly embarrassed.

"Trixie, I love you, and I'm so sorry it took me so long to ask this, but will you please be my girlfriend?" Katya asked softly.  
She didn't make it a joke as she usually would. Every word was dripping with love and care, not a hint of sarcasm or uncertainty.  
Katya was finally living her life without fear.

Trixie remained silent as small crystals started to drip down her cheeks and a wide smile emerged on her lips.

"Yes, yes, of course I will! I love you so much." The young girl said before throwing herself in Katya's arms once more, giggling as the older woman lifted her up and spun them around as applause was heard around the room.  
Katya couldn't help but smile at the scenario's likeness to that of a marriage proposal. Hoping that maybe some day _that_ would be the question she got to ask. But for now this was all she could ever want.

Trixie was finally hers, officially.


	31. Above The Time

_**Trixie** _

As another night came to an end Trixie once again found herself at Katya's apartment, cuddled up on the older woman's couch.

It felt absurd when she thought back on the first time she'd been there. Back then, she feared being with Katya would be like a passing comet. There one minute, glowing against the dark sky, burning intensely, brightening the brown eyed girl's life without knowing it, and gone as quickly as it appeared.

But Katya was here.  
Katya was hers.  
Finally.

And unlike so many other people in Trixie's life, she didn't doubt the love Katya had for her. The brown eyed girl had spent so many years begging for the love of people who were supposed to care about her, but she didn't have to do that with Katya.  
Katya was there, pouring out her love unconditionally, and Trixie hoped they could stay that way forever.

"I wrote a new song." Trixie stated as she got up from the couch to get the guitar that Katya had given her on their first date.

"Really?" Katya stated in surprise, a bright smile on her lips, her eyes becoming small as she smiled wider.

"Yeah, you wanna hear it?" Trixie asked, knowing already that the answer would be yes, smiling when the Russian confirmed it by nodding quickly.

_"I don't wanna see you coming  
I don't wanna see you go  
I just wanna see you blowing  
Coming in through November snow"_

Trixie sang as she remember the mess they were in November, and Katya coming to Bill's in an attempt at getting her to return home.

_"And gotta mix some sense in loving  
Looking up for what's below  
Gotta hear the train that coming  
Gotta hear the whistle blow"_

She thought of the arguments and the danger, the explanations and the protection.

_"Like ooh, ooh  
I don't have a broken heart  
Ooh, ooh  
I don't have a broken heart"_

She didn't, not anymore.   
All the heartache and pain had been mended by Katya's love.

_"I've heard the curse is broken  
From the taste of true love's lips  
There is more to me than potion  
Like a poison running thick and  
Loving never was a story  
Only guaranteed to end  
And the more I push the more she  
Pushed back and we start again"_

Trixie's curse was finally broken.   
The damaged view of love she'd grown up with exchanged with the experience of true love and freedom.  
The journey had been a whirlwind, but she wouldn't have it any other way because it brought her to where she was now.

_"And I see the raptors wandering  
Back up around the bend  
And I see the rope's untieing  
And the bridge comes caving in and  
What's all the use in learning  
When the breaking went to bend  
When you got your tables turning  
When you take my heart again  
Like ooh, ooh  
I don't have a broken heart  
Ooh, ooh  
I don't have a broken heart"_

The ropes of her stepfather's hold where finally cut, Bill was finally out of their life, and Trixie was finally free to love Katya the way she'd wanted to from the start.  
Her mind no longer clouded by lies and deception, or doubt and fear.

Katya had taken her broken heart and put it back together.  
She had waited patiently for Trixie to return to herself.  
Waited in uncertainty regarding if that day would even come.

But it was here now.  
Trixie had never felt better in her entire life. She was where she belonged and nothing else mattered.

"That was beautiful. It seemed happier than the others, if that makes sense?" Katya said as Trixie put the guitar down.

"I'm feeling happier, maybe the happiest I've ever been." She replied. Katya took her hand and kissed it softly.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. It's so good to see you like this again, кукла." The Russian said. Trixie placed a hand on her cheek before she captured the blue eyed woman's lips with her own. Her entire body heating up as if there was a flame inside her as the older woman deepened the kiss.

"Katya?" Trixie said as she pulled back for air.

"Mhm?" The older woman replied as she leaned back on the couch.

"Make love to me."

Katya sat up straight at that, her eyes wide.

"Trixie, are you sure? We don't have to, you know?"

"I know, and the fact that you ask that question is exactly why I am so sure." Trixie said honestly, love seeping out of her eyes as she viewed the blue eyed girl.

"Okay, I love you, Trixie. I love you so much it's almost scary." Katya said as she kissed the brown eyed girl's cheek before letting her kisses travel further down. Carefully coloring the angel's skin with purple marks of love, instead of the marks of hate and anger that had so often graced it before the pair had met.

"I love you too, more than you can imagine." Trixie said, a tear of joy rolling down her cheek as she felt herself give after to pleasure once more, relishing in the touch of the other woman again instead of shying away from it like she had for so long.

Every touch electrifying.   
Every kiss tender.  
Every word seeping with care.  
Every look bursting with love.

Katya was gentle when needed, rough when asked, and always mesmerizingly attentive.   
Trixie left her soul and body bare before the blue eyed woman, completely surrendering to her. She let herself fall, knowing that the red lipped girl wouldn't let her hit the ground, but would rather be there waiting with open arms to catch her.

Trixie wanted nothing more than to live like this until eternity caught up with them. She wanted to remember this feeling forever.

How Katya's soft lips caressed her every insecurity.   
How her ocean eyes looked at Trixie as if she was a piece of art.  
How her words conveyed every deep desire whilst still making sure the young girl felt comfortable and safe.

Time and space didn't matter, neither did their tangled road. Not if Trixie got to live like this until the cherry blossoms fade away.

When their magical moment had ended, Trixie layed on Katya's chest, her fingers gently traveling up and down the blue eyed girl's arm, tracing the outlines of the inked skin like she had so many times before.  
There was no need to speak, for they both knew every word that was meant. The sentences hanging in the air like unspoken secrets, twinkling like fairy lights above their heads.

And as the understanding that their misfortune had finally ended reached them both, Trixie relished in the fact that they could finally begin their next journey.

_Together._


	32. Epilogue

_Another soft kiss on her forehead_

_Another warm smile as she enters the kitchen_

_And then, for the hundredth time;_

_The feeling of absolute bliss that comes from being with the person you love._

_She walked over towards Katya, hugging her from behind, basking in the knowledge that this was her new normal._

_Her blonde curls bouncing as she jumped up on the high chair, a bright smile spreading across her face as she saw the strawberries on her pancakes that spelled out;_

_"Marry me?"_

_Everthing was perfect._

_She was marrying and moving in with the woman she loved._

_The woman who spent her every waking moment ensuring that she felt safe and cared for._

_It was so easy to accept, no weight on her shoulders at all as she and Katya drove to her appartment to pack her things up in multiple cardboard boxes and in her tiny, pink suitcase._

_What a happy life they'd live together._

_Hello Trixie Zamolodchikova._

10 years had passed since then.

They had gotten a big house in Boston, and Katya had bought up many of Bill's clubs.

Naomi and Nicky had returned to the club, Nicky spending almost a year apologizing to Trixie and Katya for believing Bill's lies.

Her wardrobe had grown immensely, the most memorable addition being the beautiful light pink diamond engagement ring she'd gotten from Katya all those years ago. 

More importantly, her guitar had returned. The beautiful guitar that her grandfather had given her, the guitar she sold before she met Katya, that guitar had been Katya's wedding gift to her.

Trixie still sang and wrote songs, occasionally even performing live at the club, but most songs were saved for Katya's ears only. 

She had never returned to Milwaukee, there was no need to. Milwaukee wasn't home.  
She'd found a new home, a new family, in the most unexpected of places;  
Club Katya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Club Katya, I truly hope you enjoyed it and I hope to be back with more stories soon <3


End file.
